Puss in Boots II
by Da'SaVage-Tiger
Summary: After the events of Puss in Boots, Puss as finally earned something good out of his life as an outlaw/hero, his new love, Kitty Soft paws. But when strange things start to happen between their relationship, Puss will soon have to put his whiskers through more trouble just to keep Kitty safe, as a new villain appears in town. But is he the real mastermind behind this? (being edited)
1. Easy Money

"The Inn's quiet today isn't it?" One of the consumers remarked to the bartender, whom sat on a wooden stool, casually drinking a warm cup of ale.

"Yeah, business has been slow here nowadays." The bartender responded bluntly while scrubbing the countertop effortlessly, "no one ever seems to stop by here anymore. If only I could make some decent coin in Spain…" The bartender sounded desperate. His eyebrows faltered to the ground a brief moment, where the desperation remained in his gaze. "If it weren't for them."

He glanced in the direction of a group of mercenaries sitting at a large table in the far corner of the room, playing cards. They had been challenging anyone who walked into the inn, draining their money, and forcing them out of it. The bartender had been forced to let them stay, or he would be executed if he attempted to snitch. And that didn't put the man's mind at ease. Not by a long shot.

The group had just finished beating a well dressed man at a game of cards- which hadn't been as big a surprise to the bartender, sense this happened often. A bandit in full knight armor sat up from the table, just as his fellow bandits finished driving the unfortunate man out of the Inn.

"Ha! I told you! No one can best me at a game of cards! Who would foolishly dare to challenge me to a duel?"

Silence meant in response. No heart dared beat a second longer, and absolutely no one dared to speak a word. And no one was there to help them, not even the all, reliable guards.

"No one? Not a soul? Pathetic!" The Bandit Leader growled, enraged, "I should've guessed that every one of you were just as much the slacked jawed cowards as the first ones to challenge us."

Suddenly, the light of the room was darkened by a large shadow. The light immediately became dispersed by the shadow, darkening the floorboards beneath a few of the mercenaries feet. Two footsteps echoed into the room, followed by the clank of a sword against the wall. The Bartender and the mercenaries turned their startled looks toward the entrance to see who the newcomer was.

"What business do you have here stranger?" The Bandit leader growled challengingly.

A small figure stepped in front of the door, and it was revealed that he wore a hat with a yellow feather on his head.

"Be calm gentlemen, I have only come for one thing…" A voice with a Spanish accent echoed as the figure's boot stepped into the light of the lanterns.

The bartender gasped in astonishment and ducked behind the counter top at the sight. He knew who the whiskered, orange furred, cunning and mystical stranger was.

"To play cards," Said by none other than the legendary Puss in Boots.

The mercenaries burst out laughing once they saw who it really was. "A cat, really? Of all people they send to play us, they pick a mere whiskered ridden rodent?" the leader said with a smirk, making his friends laugh even more.

Puss's whiskers twitched with annoyance at the insult. "You find that amusing do you?"

Puss leapt onto a stool and tossed a few coins onto the wooden counter top. The bartender knew exactly what he wanted, and he pulled out a small wooden cup of fresh, warm milk.

"Gracious senor," Puss said as lapped up a sip of milk from his cup. He hopped off of the stool and casually walked over to where the mercenaries were, and sat at another empty stool next to two bandits without hesitation, as if to dare them to say, "try and make me _not, _sit here."

"You really think you can beat me, cat?" The leader gloated.

One of the bandits leaned over and whispered something into the leader's ear, pointing to Puss, whom lapped at his milk patiently. The leader nodded in response, then returned his attention back to Puss in Boots.

"Change of plans?" Puss mocked as he finished ridding his whiskers of the small, but noticeable white milk droplets.

He knew that the bandit was warning the leader about who Puss really was. The bandits weren't as casual and calm as they may have seemed now. They were secretly afraid, with a touch of concern for there leader. Both of these things Puss could perceptively see.

"Yes, actually. We have a very….. special card game for someone just like you." The leader claimed.

At that moment, he and the other mercenaries scooted in their chairs in, and put down five cards, with blue stars on the back of them. Little did they know however, Puss recognized the card game, just by the look of the cards themselves.

"You have to beat all five of us at a card game." The Bandit leader grinned slyly.

Puss didn't seem discouraged by this at all for some reason. All he did was say, "Sure, but you must let me name my price if I were to win." The Bandit Leader looked doubtful at this- with his eyebrows raised questionably, but let allowed him to continue. "I want all your winnings."

The bandits all laughed at this including the leader, before he responded. "Your must be bluffing if you think you can win that much against us five." He snorted a moment, and spat on the ground, leaving the bartender to clean it up on his own.

Puss ignored him and continued. "And I'm willing to give up all my currency if I lose."

This seemed to catch the bandit's attention. "Add your boots, and we have a deal," The Bandit leader countered, giving him that ugly, golden toothed grin again.

Surprisingly, Puss didn't hesitate. "Deal." This may seemed like a very foolish move to most people. But Puss in Boots would never do something so reckless without a plan. A plan, that would turn in his favor for sure, and not these estupido banditos.

* * *

In only about five quick minutes after the game had started, the other four bandits were already out, leaving only Puss and the Bandit leader left. They had all five of their cards ready to be flipped over. The Leader put his hands together eagerly, clearly believing he would win over him.

"Alright Puss in Boots, be prepared to lose your precious title, with one flip of a card." The Mercenary told him.

He flipped over all five cards, eagerness glittering in his greedy brown eyes. "Ace of hearts, I win," The bandit leader declared triumphantly.

But Puss hadn't flipped over his deck yet, even though the mercenaries were already arrogantly congratulating there boss on the job done.

Puss pretended to sniffle, lowering his head sadly. "Your right…" Puss cried quietly. Using one of his paws, he set down his deck of cards, making the bandits widened their eyes in surprise. Then, Puss's expression changed.

"At least… that would be the case, if I did not have a full house." Puss said in a normal tone, grinning.

The Bandit leader widened his eyes with disbelief at Puss's deck. Their was no way this cat, this cheater, had beat all five of them!

Puss stuck out his paw. "It seems I have won fair and square. Time to pay up Diablo." Amusement glittered in Puss's green eyes, and one of his eyebrows rose, as if to say, "I know that is your name."

The Bandit Leader stood up from his chair and unsheathed his long sword from his back, clearly agitated and angry at his smart little comment. "If you think I would ever pay a single coin to a cheater like you, you are gravely mistaken!" The Leader said aloud in rage, his voice boiling like a pot of scolding water.

Puss stepped away from the table slowly as the other mercenaries sat up from the table, and turned his gaze cautiously to the leader's.

"No, I figured you wouldn't. But you probably don't have any money anyway," Puss said amusingly as he turned around to walk away.

"What do you mean we have no money? It's right here-"

The leader and his mercenaries stopped dead when they saw that every money bag under the table was gone. The mercenaries had been fooled. They turned to look toward the doorway, but Puss in Boots was long gone, leaving them in the dust.

"AFTER HIM!" The leader yelled as he and his allies charged out the door.

* * *

Puss in Boots darted around at the corner of a building the minute he had the chance. Puss swiftly scanned the small area around him. He already had all his plans set in motion for them. He could hear the mercenaries approaching noisily behind him, as they skidded to the area Puss was at, all armed with their pikes, swords, and other various weapons. Not much of a challenge for Puss, really.

"Their he is!" One of them yelled as they sprinted down to meet the orange feline.

Puss settled himself casually against a tree, grooming his fur. The mercenaries started to slowly spread out around him, their weapons readied.

"Give us back our money, cat! Or we're gonna skin you into a nice, soft, orange rug, that I can spread my bare feet on when I clean them." The leader threatened loudly through his helmet, while making a slicing motion with his hand near his neck. A few bandits laughed hysterically at this and gave the orange feline more "beautiful" and charming smiles, that would definitely not win any beauty contest by a long shot.

"Oh, was that a threat? I hardly noticed, my apologizes," Puss said innocently, sitting up from the tree.

"So what's it going to be, Puss in Boots? Get skinned, or give us back our money?" The leader demanded, ignoring his taunts.

"Money? If you want money, than you must be talking about that senorita over there." Puss gestured to a pretty black and white she-cat behind the bandits, Kitty Softpaws.

And in her paws, were several coin bags full of gold sovereigns, which shined just as bright as the sun itself. Her blue gaze seemed to hypnotize a few of the bandits, who had now turned their attention to her. She jingled the coin bags in front of her, taunting the bandits. Again, just another part of Puss'- well, Puss and Kitty's plan.

"Come and get it," Kitty taunted as she dashed into the street behind her. Puss chuckled lightly at the scene and shook his head lightly. Quite a lover he'd picked out.

The bandit leader growled with frustration as he hit one of his hypnotized bandits sharply in the shoulder, knocking him back into reality. "You daft fool! After her!" He ordered as he started toward the fleeing thief.

But one of the bandits protested. "What about the other cat? We can't just leave these stupid cheat here to stab us in the back later, can we?"

The leader glared back at Puss, who was still casually watching the whole scene go down. "Forget him, I want my money back!" The leader decided as he turned back around to pursue Softpaws.

By the time they had reached the end of the alley, they could not see Softpaws anywhere. They slowed between the four houses, scouting frantically for the thief. "Where is that stupid thief?" The leader growled. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sound of coins rattling from behind them. "This way!" The leader ordered as he and his mercenaries followed the sound.

He soon caught sight of three gold coins on the ground a few feet away, along with a coin pouch. The mercenaries rushed to the small item, as their leader picked up the pouch with one of his hands. It felt surprisingly heavy for such a small currency carrier, but nevertheless, he pried it open to retrieve his prize. Only to discover that it contained something much more disappointing then gold.

"Rocks?! What is this?!" The leader said in disbelief. There were five tiny rocks in the pouch, along with a few stones. The mercenaries had been fooled once again. Once more, all part of the plan. Suddenly, a large rope pulled up against the bandits' feet, tangling them in a net high in the air, making them drop their swords and weapons. And out stepped the two feline masterminds themselves, Puss in Boots, and Kitty Softpaws.

"How's it hanging amigos?" Puss joked as he stopped below where the mercenaries hung in the air.

"You- You stupid cat! I'm gonna get you for this! You and your little girlfriend!" The leader threatened as he struggled to escape from the net with no success, "just you wait!"

"Good luck with that," Puss muttered.

Kitty swiped up the few coins from the ground and tossed them into one of the pouches, then held it up for Puss to see himself. "Easy money," Kitty remarked as Puss approached her.

Easy money, Kitty's favorite tag-team tactic that she and Puss liked to use on bandits commonly. They'd used many different tactics to obtain the same money, many times before, but above all the others, Puss and Kitty loved this one. It was a combination of hit and run, and fish in a barrel. And just now, it seemed to have preformed at one hundred percent effectiveness.

A low purr rumbled in Puss' throat. "Bad kitty indeed," He told her affectionately.

"Don't tempt me. Mr. Frisky two times," Kitty replied in the same tone, before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth passionately.

That was her nick name for Puss when they flirted. Or at least one of the many. Obviously, Kitty was now Puss' Girlfriend and lover, the number one thing he had on his priority list, ever sense they had revealed their affections for each other. They had been traveling around Spain together for three months now, enjoying their promising relationship.

Meanwhile, The mercenaries had been watching the whole thing.

"Uh, hello? Spectators here," One of the bandits pointed out.

Puss and Kitty pulled away in surprise at the awkward interruption. The two felines giggled nervously before Puss replied, "Sorry about that."

And with that, they started to walk away from the stranded group of mercenaries.

"Hey wait!" One of the bandits called after them, in one last desperate attempt, "Let me go at least!" Only to be smacked in the head by his leader.

But Puss payed no heed to their pleas as he turned out of the alley, followed by Softpaws. He was happy to finally be done with the day, and to have received such an enormous prize from there catch. Not only that, but it was clear that he'd done that bar man back there a big favor, getting rid of the mercenaries and all, and that made made Puss happy knowing that his reputation as a hero was getting renewed.

The only thing that seemed to not feel right, was that he head suddenly felt cold. Puss turned around, feeling the top of his bare head, where his hat was supposed to be- only to find that Softpaws had swiped it before he could notice.

"Softpaws, are you being a bad kitty again?" Puss asked playfully.

"Puss, I warned you many times before, I can rob you blind very easily, and you'd never know I was there!" Kitty replied, grinning, "I would've thought you'd learned that about me by now."

Kitty was pretty much telling the truth when she said that. She had explained to Puss that she had been declawed by her previous owner, making it easy for her to steal things. (Also the reason for earning her last name, "Softpaws") She had done this often with Puss in Boots, just to tease or flirt with him.

The notorious, yet seductive thief than held up his pair of black, shiny boots, grinning another one of her fabulous smiles, that this time- in Puss' book, would surely win that beauty contest.

"So, what do I have to do to earn my Boots and hat back?" He asked in a mystified tone, pretending to be none the wiser.

Kitty purred silently and meet his green eyes. "Hmmm, you want these boots back, do you?" She asked tauntingly.

"And my hat as well," Puss added in slight annoyance.

Kitty examined the boots a moment and rose an eyebrow at them, as if expecting to fine something incredibly interesting about them somewhere. "Well... I don't know. Like I said before-" Kitty tapped the bottom of one of his boots, drawing in her breath sharply. "A lot of heel for a guy."

Puss smiled charmingly and turned his attention to her boots- at least, that's what it seemed like he was staring at. "And I must say, I don't see _nearly_ _enough _heel for a beautiful gato such as yourself, Miss Softpaws," he purred back.

Kitty chuckled lightly, and tossed him his boots. "If you think you'll earn any fame points with the ladies using that kind of comment, you have another thought coming to you, Mr. Two times," she stated, pretending to sound serious. However, Puss could hear the likeness and seductiveness in her voice, and it was clear that she wanted something much more from him, other than another one of his smart little comebacks.

Puss replaced them onto his feet. "Now, how must I earn my hat back, Miss Softpaws?" He asked, amusement ringing in his tone of voice.

Kitty thought a moment, and took another step forward towards him. Just then, right then and there, Kitty's mouth formed another one of her world famous mischievous grins. "Well, now that you mention it, Puss in Boots, there is one thing you could do to get them back, simpler then the last task," she insisted, "I assure you."

"Oh no, not another one," Puss said, with fake peril in his voice. He grinned afterwards, awaiting what she had to say. At this point, Kitty had gotten him so worked up, that Puss could've practically kissed her full on the mouth at that moment. He couldn't go two minutes without kissing the gorgeous thief, sense the last time they'd seen each other, and now here she was, making him painfully wait.

Kitty waved the feathered hat from Puss towards herself. "All you have to do, is come take it from me," she said simply, while purring simultaneously.

Puss moved towards her slowly, taking his time to reach his prized possession, his paws outstretched to retrieve it from her hands. However, right when his paw tips where within inches of reaching the hat, Kitty used one hand to move it into the air behind her. He moved to the right, and she did the same. Puss moved to the left, and found his face inches away from hers, as she darted in front of him. But instead of moving back, or trying to reach the hat again, Puss did the opposite, and leaned forward towards Kitty's face. Kitty did the same, much to his pleasure, and their lips meet, just like that. He puckered them outwards softly and gently, feeling the warmness of them engulf his own. Kitty kissed him back, just as passionately as before.

And before Puss knew it, he found the feeling of his hat, back on his head again, where it belonged.

He smiled mechiviously, just the same as Kitty had, and handed her a sovereign bag from his belt. "Well... that was easy, wasn't it?" Kitty purred.

"Getting me to kiss you, or capturing those banditos?" Puss asked, as a low purr of amusement rumbled in his throat again.

Kitty leaned forward and kissed him again on the lips, as they started out of the alley together. "Actually, I think both," she replied.


	2. Hard Love

**I just had to add chapter 2 for you guys today... considering I already had it ready for you. But don't think i'll do the same thing with Chapter 3, I'm still working on it. Anyway, i won't keep you guys from the story, Enjoy!**

**Note: Be sure to check out my poll question on my profile! It is for any Puss in boots fan to read! ;D**

* * *

Puss sat by the campfire, brandishing his sword on a small rock. Small, fiery flakes rose from the fire, and disappeared into the clear, night sky, almost as if they were fireflies.

Kitty was just returning with firewood, to feed the fire. Firewood may seem almost impossible to find in the middle of the desert, but the traveling caravans always seem to have what you need in stock.

And Kitty was always the best at… persuading the caravans for a very low price.

Puss studied his sword for a moment, and then tossed the rock into the sand behind him.

Something had caught his eye.

He could see a small, brown piece of paper sticking out of the sand.

Puss grabbed the paper, shaking the sand off of it as he examined the faded words written in ink on it:

Wanted: Puss in Boots. Convicted of vandalism, constant assault, petty theft, and resisting arrest. Wanted for 2000 pieces of gold.

Puss sighed in distress at the sight of the poster.

Why couldn't they see that he was innocent? He was a hero, not a bandito!

But that wasn't how the guards saw it.

They thought Puss in Boots was a criminal in disguise, pretending to be the hero in front of everyone just to get all the attention just so he wouldn't be caught in the, "act."

Puss felt the warm presence of Kitty Softpaws, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly.

Puss sighed longingly as he felt along one of her soft paws.

"Nothing," he replied.

Kitty kissed him lightly on the check. "Come on Puss, what is it?" Kitty insisted sharply.

Puss hesitated for a moment, but he soon felt he had to talk to her about it.

"I just wish things were not so complicated. Ever sense I met you, I've wanted to have a life where we weren't being chased everywhere we go by these stupid guards. I've been trying to look for a house to buy, but every region I go to, we have been wanted there. I just don't know what to do anymore Kitty, things aren't that simple anymore." Puss said, putting his head in his paws sadly.

Kitty stepped in front of him, and crouched down to comfort her lover.

"Puss, listen to me. We are going to get through this. I love you, and I have faith in you. And I know you'll do what's best for us, even if it means staying on the run." Kitty told him.

Puss looked up from his arms. "You think so?"Puss asked her.

"I don't think so, I know so." Kitty said, as she gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"And I'll live out here, as long as I'm with you, my love," Kitty whispered.

Her show of love for Puss inspired him. He couldn't give up hope, not when his love was depending on him.

He pulled his mouth away from hers slightly, giving her a small, seductive grin.

"Would you like to dance?" Puss offered.

"You know I would," Kitty replied.

Puss pulled her up from the ground, giving her a twirl as she landed in his arms. Puss put one of his paws in hers, using his other paw to support her back as Kitty put one paw around his neck. The two shuffled around the sand slowly, swaying silently as Puss gave her another twirl around the sand. They both gazed into each other's eyes, not leaving their sight for one second as they danced.

The two felines purred lightly, their whiskers almost touching as they drifted around the campfire.

"Aren't you going to kiss me already?" Kitty whispered.

"But I'm not done admiring your beautiful blue eyes yet," Puss protested amusingly. "Don't push your luck," Kitty whispered back, "I might try to steal your belt later."

Puss twirled her again, this time leaning her against one of his arms.

"I will never leave you as long as I live, Senorita." He promised her, with a wink of one of his eyes.

"Puss…" Kitty stretched the word dreamingly as his mouth drew closer to hers.

"Kitty…" Puss did the same thing, but in a more seductive way. They both closed their eyes as they started to kiss.

Kitty pulled off his hat, as Puss started to kiss her more deeply.

The dance had felt exactly like the one Puss had with Kitty the first time he had met her, expect they hadn't had the chance to kiss. Puss felt this one had made up for it a hundred times over.

Kitty dropped his hat into the sand, not bothering to pay any heed to where it landed.

The hat wasn't what she was paying attention to right now.

Puss guided her toward a few of the large soft blankets he had spread out near the fire. He tripped purposely onto the blanket, as Kitty landed next to him. Right afterwords, Kitty climbed on top of him, and started kissing him again, purring loudly. Puss' tail started to flicker wildly as she started to kiss him more roughly, also purring in enjoyment.

He could feel Kitty starting to touch near were his sword belt was, but he put a paw in front to stop her.

"Don't you want to?" Kitty asked, sitting up from him.

"Kitty, you know how I feel about kittens, I don't feel ready to be a father yet," Puss explained.

They have had this conversation many times before, in the past few weeks. Puss knew the whole, "process" in creating kittens, and he had decided that he didn't want to risk getting Kitty pregnant until they had settled down somewhere. But for Puss, it was hard to say no to mate with Kitty. He had desperately wanted to mate with her, and it was summer after all, the season that most cats are in heat during. Despite this, Puss was strong willed, and he knew that he was doing this for he and Kitty's best.

"Puss, I think you'd be a great father. Besides, don't you want a family?" Kitty insisted.

"I do, but I want to wait until we find somewhere SAFE to settle down, before I'm comfortable with risking kittens." Puss explained to her.

Kitty still looked discouraged at the rejection, her ears dropping.

"You know I'm only doing this because I care about you Kitty. I would never do something to hurt you on purpose." Puss assured her.

"You and our little future Diablos," he added softly, making her purr gently with amusement.

That was his nickname for kittens, because in his experiences, they often made a mess or wreck easily.

"And when the time comes, it would be my pleasure, to be the father of your kittens." Puss said, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her softly.

Kitty smiled gently and gave him a nod.

"Good, I don't like to see that pretty face hurt." Puss said, satisfied as he sat down on one of the blankets he had spread out.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Puss offered as he stretched along one of the blankets.

"Always," Kitty responded as she lied down and snuggled closer to Puss' chest.

He wrapped himself around her protectively, his tail tucked between his legs.

"I love you Kitty," Puss whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Puss," Kitty replied, scrunching up as close as she could get to him.

Their eyes closed, as the two lovers drifted into sleep together.

* * *

Puss peeked an eye open, hesitating because of the hot sun, until his eyes could adjust finally.

Kitty was still curled in a ball up against his chest, sleeping quietly.

He stroked her fur gently, not wanting to disturb her from her sleep. Puss wrapped one of his paws around her chest, clutching her close to him briefly. After a minute longer, Puss finally sat up from his sleep, stretching his mouth in one big yawn, showing his sharp teeth as it came back down.

He grabbed his boots from the ground, which were now covered with sand, and shook them clean before putting them back on. He could hear Kitty stretching behind his back, followed by more shuffling of the blanket.

Puss glanced back to Kitty, who was now wide awake. She purred once he noticed her gaze.

"Good morning my love," Puss told her.

Kitty sat up from the ground and gave him a kiss before grabbing her boots.

Puss grabbed the map that hung from his belt and studied it for a moment. Judging from what he could see on the map, they had been to most of the towns in this region already, and the other regions that bordered it as well. But Puss wanted to make a, "special" stop in town today.

Kitty had just finished putting her dagger back into her sheathe.

"Where to?" She asked him.

Puss could feel her soft presence beside him.

"I'm thinking of making a stop at the nearest city, see if I can't find us a house. Are you coming?" Puss asked.

"I would love nothing more, Furry lover," Kitty purred as she gave him a light smack on the rear.

Puss blushed at this, then said, "Bad kitty."

Puss swept up his hat from the ground where Kitty had dropped it the night before, and placed his full money bag carefully into it. It was his secret hiding place for his money, a place no thief would think to look. (Expect Kitty of course) In fact, Kitty had her share of money too, a good amount that she had always kept balanced no matter what, even if it meant stealing.

Puss placed his hat back onto his head, thankful to have something to hide him from the suns bright rays, as they set off for town.

* * *

Puss walked in through the gates of the desert-like town, which was surprisingly clean of sand for being In the middle of the desert. The houses and walls seemed to be created out of wood or a sandy-like material, a stone patio extending to each of the buildings. Kitty trailed behind Puss as he stepped onto the patio of the town. To his relief, there were no wanted posters of either of them as they continued through the market district. There were many people and travelers walking around the town, some exchanging goods for something they wanted to buy, while others talked along the patio. Puss eyed the different trading stands around the market, listening to what each of the merchants had in mind for sale. None of them seemed to catch Puss' interest.

But something seemed to catch Kitty's interest.

A young, luxurious looking man was browsing the wears of a bearded blacksmith, a shiny necklace with an emerald in it hung from one of his clenched hands.

Puss noticed what she was looking at once as she attempted to step forward.

"Kitty no!" Puss protested as he stuck a paw in front of her.

"No one will know who stole it," Kitty whispered back.

"Stealing isn't right Kitty, you know that." Puss stated.

Kitty opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it, crossing her arms crossly.

Puss leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, softening her spirits a little.

"You know I'm not trying to criticize you, I'm only trying to help you." Puss told her.

"I know, I understand," Kitty answered with a sigh.

"I'm going to head to the Cat Cantina, and see if I can get us a few drinks while I'm there, would you like to come?" Puss asked her.

"No thanks Puss, I'm going to get a few things while I'm here, you go on ahead." Kitty answered.

"Come here," Puss gestured for her to come closer.

Kitty edged closer, giving Puss a brief kiss before he let go of her.

"I won't be long," Puss promised as he started toward the back alley. "Stay out of trouble, bad Kitty."

"Don't cheat on me at the Cantina, Mr. Frisky two times!" Kitty called back at him.

Once Puss was out of sight, Kitty hopped onto a stone bench beside her.

"No stealing, no stealing, no stealing," She repeated to herself, nervously eying the beautiful gem on the necklace.

It reminded her of Puss' green eyes, which to her, went along great with his handsome face. If she could only find some way to get that necklace, she could pry the emerald out of it somehow, and give it to Puss as a gift.

She had always wanted to take it a step further with Puss, but he had rejected her offer to mate, just because he didn't feel ready to be a father. Kitty knew that she was in heat, and that she was ready for kittens, but Puss clearly wasn't.

"Why do tom cats always worry about everything?" Kitty found herself wondering.

At least they didn't have to go through the process of giving birth! That was Kitty's argument about the, "Too much responsibility part."

While Kitty had been distracted by these thoughts, she hadn't noticed all this time that the luxurious looking man had walked away.

"Curses!" Kitty thought in discouragement.

But that was when she noticed something gleaming on the ground in the sun, the necklace.

"Ah ha!" Kitty said with satisfaction as she leapt off the bench to claim her prize.

Puss had told her not to steal anything from a PERSON, but he had never said anything about not taking dropped items from the ground.

Kitty looked from side to side cautiously, making sure she wasn't watched or that the man wasn't still around, and then turned her head back toward the necklace.

But it was gone! Kitty looked around frantically, until her eyes rested on a small red figure on the wall.

A monkey.

He had small golden bracelets and necklaces draped over his small furry body, with a small pirate like hat, which rested on his head. He was admiring something shiny in his hand, the necklace.

Kitty knew what that monkey was, a treasure hunter! Pirates liked to use them to steal small, valuable things from unfortunate marks, who never suspected a thing until it was too late.

And this scurvy hunter had just made his last mistake.

Kitty's fur bristled, as she hissed angrily at the monkey, getting his attention from his claim.

She wished she had claws, especially in a situation like this. Oh, how she would have loved to shred him to pieces right now.

She made a motion with her paw for him to hand the necklace over.

The little monkey just cackled with laughter and jingled it in front of her tauntingly.

Kitty glared at him, as a low growl escaped her throat. Was it really worth going through all this trouble just to get one necklace?

Kitty felt this question slip into her mind for a moment, but didn't try to consider it.

She made a more demanding gesture with her paws to toss it onto the ground or she would shred him.

The monkey looked confused at this, as he pointed to the ground then back at him.

Kitty soon realized that he was trying to say that he had found it and taken it first, so it was his.

But Kitty wanted that necklace, whether that was the case or not.

"Well I SAW it first! So hand it over, fur ball." Kitty growled back at the monkey. The monkey shook his head, cackling with high pitched laughter again.

Than in one motion, he took off across the wall.

Kitty leapt onto the wall and started to pursue the monkey determinedly, as the chase began.

* * *

**Well, thats Chapter 2, I hope it wasn't TOO random. Chapter 3 will be coming soon! You will be updated if you decide to follow me! (Chapter 3 will likely come next weekend, but i'm not certain.)**

**In Chapter 3: Puss visits the Cat Cantina for a seemingly normal visit. Meanwhile Kitty gets herself into more trouble, causing a further problem for them both in the future...**


	3. The Cat Cantina

**Here's chapter 3, just as i promised! This may contain suggestive themes, but other than that, I don't think you should have any ****problems with this chapter. Anyway, just enjoy the story!**

* * *

Puss approached the alley of the noisy Cat Cantina, the distance sound of music filling his ears as he came closer to the two loose wooden doors. The wooden sign on the door read: The Nine lives, Cats only!

Every city usually had at least one. Cat Cantinas were places where you were most likely to see cats hang around, and were cats could get their needs met, no matter what it is.

And it's a place where there is LOTS of gossip. Because of this, Puss is known by just about every Cat Cantina in all of Spain, and enjoys spending time at these "hang outs" when he arrives at a city.

He wasn't surprised at the reaction he got when he entered the Cantina.

Puss in boots stepped onto the wooden floors of the Cantina, his presence causing the music to stop immediately.

Gasps sounded from around the Cantina at Puss' presence, as he started to walk toward the bar stand.

The she cats giggled and whispered about his presence slyly. Puss winked at a group of them, making one brown she cat faint.

"Hello, ladies." Puss purred as he sat down at a small wooden stool, still not getting any commotion from the Cantina.

Suddenly, Puss pulled out a money pouch from under his boot and tossed it onto the counter. "Drinks on the house!" Puss yelled triumphantly, causing yowls and cheers of joy to erupt from around the Cantina.

The music started up again, as did the commotion from the other cats.

One cat played a violin made out of fish bone, while the others played various other instruments made out of the same material.

The bartender, a sleek black tom, pulled out a small cup of milk from behind the counter and handed it to Puss.

Puss drank the whole thing and slammed the cup back onto the table.

"Another one please," Puss told the bartender.

Puss turned back around to pay attention to the music being played, while he waited for his drink.

At one table diagonal from him, he could see two cats pressed together, kissing. Even though it would normally seem embarrassing or inappropriate to do things like that in public places, it wasn't anything new to see in cat Cantinas. Cats from all around gathered here with their mates, meaning it was nothing new to see in a place like this.

But Puss wondered if it would kill them, to find somewhere else to do that together other than here…

The bartender taped on his shoulder and set down his cup for him. "Here you go Puss, enjoy," The bartender told him, as Puss drained his cup again.

"Another," Puss told him, "But I want a larger cup this time, with a touch of catnip added to it."

"Catnip? You got it Senor." The bartender replied.

Catnip made cats more hyper, but also caused faster reflexes and agility, along with more energy. Puss liked the effects of Catnip, because it made him feel stronger, even though it was addictive.

A cat sitting across from Puss, spoke up. "You have quit a reputation here Senor."

Puss turned to the speaker, a blackish and yellowish tom with twin daggers at his side. He had brown boots, along with a sword belt and a hat similar to Puss' but with a red feather perched in the front of it.

"Thank you, er-" Puss didn't know his name, an awkward point in his conversation.

The black cat stuck out his hand. "Serrano Alvarez, at your service."

Puss shook his paw and dipped his hat to the stranger. "Puss in Boots." Serrano grinned.

"Yes, I know. I've heard, quit a bit about you, Puss in Boots," he informed him.

"I know, I tend to be the topic of everyone's bedtime story nowadays." Puss said as he rolled his eyes.

"And a young she cat's dream," Serrano added, making Puss chuckle at this.

"There's only so many fish in the sea," Puss remarked, making Serrano laugh.

"You are right on that one mi amigo, and I have one of the prettiest." Serrano whispered to him.

Puss found himself intrigued.

"Really? Who is she?" Puss asked.

"My fiancé and mate, Myra." Serrano explained, "She is expecting my kittens, which are due in an at least 4 months now."

Puss widened his eyes at this. "Really? Congratulations my friend!" Puss praised him. "You must be so excited to have your own little Diablos coming up."

"Thank you, and I am. It hasn't been easy considering we travel a lot, but we will get through it, we always have," Serrano replied confidently.

"But how do you do it?" Puss suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Serrano replied.

"I mean, how are you so confident about having kittens yet you travel with your pregnant fiancé? I just want to know how you do it." Puss wondered.

"Why? Do you have a similar case going on right now?" Serrano asked.

Puss sighed hesitantly, but started to explain his situation to him.

"I have a woman that I love," Puss started to explain.

"Kitty Softpaws?" Serrano asked.

"Yes," Puss responded bluntly.

After Puss and Kitty had revealed their affections for each other, it hadn't taken long for word to spread around Spain about their love, so Puss wasn't surprised that Serrano knew. Although he was annoyed at times about all the attention that the citizens payed to him, whenever he was with Kitty.

"Anyhow, I think you know that we are wanted for a very high price around here, and because of that, we aren't exactly the 1# friend of the government. Now here's where the toughie comes in. Kitty wants kittens, MY kittens." Puss told Serrano. "And that puts me in a very hard situation. Whenever she tries to, "Make love," with me, I reject it, because I don't feel ready to risk being a father yet, even though I feel attracted to her in that way. I mean, think about it Serrano, would you want your kittens to have that kind of life, if you were on the run?" Puss finished.

Serrano nodded slowly, as if he understood the situation.

"I understand your problem mi amigo, more than you think. And I hope you manage to have a good life with her in the end," Serrano told him, just as Puss' drink was put at the table.

Serrano offered his drink to him. "To a free Spain?"

Puss picked up his drink and pressed it against his in the air.

"To a free Spain!" They both said in Unison as they both started to gulp down their drinks.

Puss could instantly feel the energy of the cat nip course through his veins, as he drew his breath back sharply in relief.

Serrano tapped Puss' shoulder to get his attention. "Don't look now, but I think that beautiful Senorita is eying you," Serrano gestured to a ginger she cat, who was just starting to approach Puss.

Puss almost dropped his milk cup at the sight of her. He only had two words for her.

"Me ow," Puss whispered to himself as she sat down beside him.

"Hey their handsome," the ginger cat told him.

"Hola, Senorita," Puss greeted her politely back, trying not to make her think that he liked her in that way.

But she clearly did.

"So… what's the legendary Puss in Boots doing in a place like this?" The ginger cat asked him, in a seductive way, as she stroked the whiskers near his chin lightly.

Puss leaned back nervously, but didn't mind.

"I just thought I'd…. pay a visit to a few friends of mine," Puss answered simply.

He regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"Well, do you have time to… pay a visit to me?" She asked him slyly, leaning in close to him now. Puss couldn't help but grin at this.

"That depends, what's the visit about?" Puss replied.

"I was just thinking about what I could do with a…. handsome cat like you, if we went somewhere private…" she said, pinning him against the chair uncomfortably. "If you're interested that is," she finished, feeling along his chest fur.

Puss could feel himself getting drawn into her pretty green gaze, but he shook himself from it.

Was he getting attracted to this young cat? No way, he couldn't be! How dare he act this way when he already had a cat he loved?

Puss pulled away when she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Senorita, I mean no disrespect but I already have a cat in my life…" Puss tried to say, but she put one paw on his mouth, muffling his words.

Puss was relieved when Serrano spoke up for him.

"Back off Shira, he isn't interested," He growled at the she cat.

The ginger cat gave Puss a pleading look, but then glared back at Serrano.

"Fine, as you wish," She growled back at Serrano before storming off.

"Whew, that was a little too close," Serrano said.

"I'm thankful for you getting me out of that, but you didn't have to discourage her in that way," Puss insisted.

"What? Would you rather I let her get her dirty paws on you? Let alone, her mouth?" Serrano accused him.

The thought made Puss shiver. Kitty would rip his fur off if he dared get that idea.

"You, have a point there. But who was that woman anyway?" Puss asked, still watching the cat he had called, "Shira," leave the Cantina.

"I don't know much about her, except that she is good at charming male cats," Serrano told him.

"Tell me about it," Puss agreed with him.

Puss could already feel the warmth of his drink start to disappear, as he picked it back up to take another sip.

"So Puss, what are you really doing in this hole?" Serrano asked while grooming himself.

"Well, I've decided to stop by to pick up a few things that Kitty and I may need for the trip back home, to San Ricardo. But we don't really have a house there; it's just a place I stop by from time to time." Puss explained, "I'm hoping that we can find somewhere to settle down without being on the run though. Then maybe I'll feel more comfortable with having a family of my own."

"Sounds like a fine plan Senor," Serrano replied as he finished his drink.

"Bartender! Get this cat another milk!" Serrano called to the back.

* * *

Kitty darted after the monkey swiftly, balancing herself carefully as she ran along the wall. The monkey made a desperate leap into the air, landing on a small, stone balcony of a building.

Kitty growled with frustration as she jumped into the air, spinning twice before landing on her toes perfectly on the balcony.

Kitty reacted quickly, tossing a dagger at the monkey, only succeeding in hitting the wall behind his little head.

He stuck out his tongue in a mocking way at Kitty, before leaping out onto the street. Kitty continued to pursue him, as she leapt from the balcony, and raced after the monkey.

The monkey was proving to be quick and agile, for his small size, making this chase considerably difficult for Kitty to catch up on.

But she wasn't going to let this little monkey humiliate her like this. That necklace was hers to begin with!

The monkey scurried forward, nearly dropping a small gold ring as he hopped onto a group of crates being carried by a man. The young man struggled to keep the crates in a straight line, as they swayed side to side, clearly unbalanced.

Kitty leapt onto a flower basket attached to a pole, and swung onto the same crate the monkey was on.

Her sudden weight on the boxes immediately caused them to sway uncontrollably, side to side, pushing the two thieves into each other, back and forth, back and forth.

Kitty took out her main dagger, just as the monkey took out a smaller one from his side. But when she attempted to take a swipe at him, the crates swayed again, causing her to go off balance, flailing her paws wildly, to keep her on balance.

She started to think she would fall, but to thanks to her ability to balance easily as a cat, she was able to stay on, but just barely.

She knocked the monkeys small dagger away, as he started to lose balance, but she grabbed the necklace from his neck, and gave it a hard tug. The monkey let out a horrible screech of panic as the man struggling to balance the crates fell over, sending the line crates into the air.

Kitty managed to rip the necklace from the monkey at the last second, but lost her grip on it as the line of crates bounced off the ground back into the air.

An unfortunate group of conquistador guards were in front of the shadow of the crates, as two ran from the incoming crates, screaming.

But one put his pike into the air, stupidly thinking he could stop the crates from falling, but the crates smashed right through the pike, crushing the guard, as a low moan escaped from his unconscious corpse.

The impact sent Kitty and the monkey flying into the air, the monkey screeching as he hit the wall beside Kitty.

Kitty shook herself back into focus, grabbing her dagger from the ground as she quickly glanced to the right. A few of the crates were scattered, but she caught sight of the necklace, right under one of the crates. When she went to retrieve it however, the monkey sprinted past her, grabbed the necklace, and hopped onto one of the dropped crates.

But Kitty was fast. She lunged after the monkey relentlessly, as she hopped after him on one crate, another crate, and another. The monkey turned around to face his opponent, but he couldn't see her on any of the crates.

As if in slow motion, Kitty lunged at him, screeching with fury as she tackled him onto the hard ground, sending different treasures flying into the air.

She pinned the monkey against the ground until she noticed the air borne necklace with the green gem, falling from the sky.

While she was distracted looking at it, the monkey broke free and leapt onto her shoulder, than into the air, as he snatched the necklace from thin air, landing on his feet in front of a confused Kitty Softpaws. The monkey stuck out his tongue mockingly again, as he darted into the alley behind him.

Kitty hissed with annoyance as she scrambled up from the ground and started after him again. But this time, she had another idea.

At this point, the monkey was already a long way a ways from her. He stopped once he noticed she wasn't following him, admiring the necklace with the emerald in it. He cackled with mischievous laughter, even though he had lost most of his riches, this would surely be worth more than any of those amateur steals.

And that she cat would never be able to catch him!

But he had thought to soon.

Suddenly, Kitty rammed into him from the side, sending him scrambling across the stone onto his back.

The necklace landed right into Kitty's waiting hand, as she readied her dagger tip on his head, before he could react.

"No one, and I mean no one, steals from Kitty Softpaws!" She growled at the monkey. The monkey whimpered with fear, his hands put up in submission.

This time, it was Kitty, who admired the beautiful gem in her hands. She couldn't wait to show Puss.

Her moment was interrupted, when she heard distant footsteps approach from behind her. When she had turned around to see who it was, she had given the monkey all the time he had needed to escape.

The monkey scampered into the waiting hands of a large man in full knight armor. Kitty gasped, suddenly remembering who he was.

He was the Mercenary Leader they had encountered back at the isolated Inn.

The Monkey climbed up his arm and perched himself on the leader's shoulder, chattering rapidly and pointing frantically at Kitty. "Well, well, well, look at what our little treasure hunter caught us today, eh?" The Mercenary Leader said, scratching the monkey admiringly under his chin.

At that moment, four other bandits appeared around Kitty, all armored to the teeth.

Kitty knew this was one fight she couldn't win on her own, unlike Puss, as she clutched her dagger eagerly.

"And 20,000 pieces of gold from the looks of it," The leader added with an evil grin, as he drew his longsword from his sheathe.

"You sure took your time," Kitty mocked as the bandits started to circle her.

"Oh, we did. Right after your furry boyfriend left us for dead!" One of the bandits behind her growled.

"My boyfriend? Oh, right, you mean Puss. Well, I could take you to him so you can settle things the big boy way, but I assure you it won't end well." Kitty taunted him, as she casually watched the leaders gaze, not worrying about the bandit's steel weapons they held.

The leader seemed hesitant for a moment, but then his gaze softened.

"Alright, take me to him, but don't try to escape or smooth talk me out of this one, cat, it won't work." He ordered her.

Kitty started to lead them to the Cantina, knowing that Puss would indeed be prepared...

* * *

**Another chapter well done! I hope it was well worth the wait for those of you that were waiting on it. Chapter 4 will be coming soon! I might publish it on Sunday... maybe Monday, it all depends. Chapter 4 preview: Kitty leads the mercenaries to the Cantina, seemingly putting the unexpected Puss in danger. But the arrogant mercenaries are in for a big surprise when they reach the Cantina... **


	4. Dance Fight

**Here is Chapter 4... earlier than I said it would come, but I just had to post it today. This chapter is very humorous, and I think you will all find this a very enjoyable chapter to read. **

* * *

Serrano turned over his glass, finally finished with his seven milk pints he had drank before.

Puss sat beside him, laughing at a joke Serrano had made up.

He had found himself forming a good friendship with this cat, which he had seen as a stranger, just an hour ago. And now they were laughing like old friends or something, enjoying each other's company.

Puss was just trying to give Serrano lady advice, which was going fairly well.

"Yes, but the cat has to be interested in you." Puss was just telling Serrano.

"Puss, I have a soon to be wife, and your giving me advice on ladies?" Serrano asked amusingly.

"No, I'm giving you advice on how to make a good impression on her." Puss replied. "It's not exactly the same thing."

"Alright than, Romeo, go on," Serrano assured him to continue.

Puss was just about to continue, when suddenly a loud voice echoed from the doorway.

"Where is the cat they call, Puss in Boots?"

Puss turned at the mention of his name.

Every cat in the room turned in Puss' direction, clearing a way for Puss to see who the speaker was.

It was the Mercenaries he had encountered back at the isolated inn.

And Puss was surprised to see who was with them, Kitty Softpaws.

The Leader turned his gaze on Puss in Boots, who sat on a stool across from him.

"You really thought I have forgotten about you, Puss in Boots? Stealing my money and humiliating me?" He growled through clenched teeth. "Well, you're wrong. Because when I turn you both in, I'll have more money than every man in Spain!" He gloated.

Puss looked in Kitty's direction.

"Couldn't stay out of trouble, could you, bad kitty?" Puss purred at her amusingly.

"Well, you know me Puss, I just can't help myself sometimes." Kitty purred back.

"Enough of this foolish talk!" The leader bellowed through his helmet. "I challenge you… To a duel."

Shocked gasps of disbelief meant in response, followed by silent whispers from the many cats around the room.

They knew what Puss was capable of in duels. No one cat or man could ever hope to defeat him in a duel, let alone in a duel with more than one person!

Serrano gave Puss a look of worry, but Puss just nodded to him, causing Serrano to respect his wishes as he sat back down.

Puss finished his drink, and then turned his glass upside down on the counter. He stood up from the stool swiftly, causing it to screech along the wood at his sudden movements. His hat hid his expression as he took a large step forward.

Puss took a silent glance at Kitty, who gave him a sly wink.

And with that, he drew his sword and said, "I accept your challenge."

At that exact moment, Kitty darted forward before her guard could react, as she danced away from his failed attempt to grab her.

Puss and Kitty pushed their backs together, their weapons drawn and readied for the duel.

"You cursed fools! Who was watching her?" The leader demanded, shifting his angry gaze between the 4 bandits.

Three bandits immediately pointed to the shortest one in the room, whom held a crossbow.

The leader walked up to him, and punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

Puss shook his head in disapproval. "What a sad waste of one man."

Puss and Kitty both leapt onto the dance floor, making the musicians back up swiftly from the scene. The other challengers approached the two cats, their weapons readied for battle.

"You can't take us all, cat!" The leader spat through his helmet.

"Would you like to try and prove your theory?" Puss challenged.

After the brief challenge, silence meant.

Until one musician started to play music, followed by the others. Puss knew what they were doing, as he stuck out a paw to Kitty. "Would you like to dance?" Kitty blushed at the offer.

"I would," Kitty replied as she clutched a dagger in the other hand.

Before Puss knew it, the musicians were starting to play upbeat music that had a rapid rhythm to it. The bandits were becoming confused at this scene.

Suddenly one of them ran forward, yelling a battle cry as he lunged forward with a steel battleaxe. Puss and Kitty separated as soon as the axe came down, instead, hitting a milk barrel behind them, causing the barrel to immediately explode in the bandit's face.

Milk splashed everywhere, coating Puss' fur with a shade of white, as he and Kitty spun to corners of the dance floor, posing to taunt the mercenaries.

Kitty made bunny ears with her daggers, her eyes twinkling mockingly at the bandits, while Puss made a pose for the she-cats, making a group of them faint, as other bandits took it as an insult and lunged at him.

The largest bandit made the mistake of swinging his large war hammer at Puss, instead hitting the bandit with the axe in the head, (who was trying to get up) knocking him unconscious.

"One down, three to go!" Puss remarked as he did a series of flips and leaps forward until he met Kitty.

He took both of her front paws, and then started to twist her whole body around, faster, and faster, until he finally released her.

She was thrown right into a bandit with a small club. Kitty scrambled around his face frantically, annoying the bandit as he struggled to get her off. But he accidently dropped his club right on his foot, making him let out a yell of pain as he tripped onto the milk soaked floor, right onto a bandit who was about to recover.

Kitty leapt off right at the last second, and flipped to the edge of the dance floor.

She did a mating posture for the male cats, who whistled and cheered their approval for her, just as she dodged an incoming strike from the leader's sword.

"Would someone please kill them already!?" The leader growled angrily as he lunged at Kitty again.

"Don't cheat on me now Kitty!" Puss purred as he caught an arrow one mercenary tried to shoot him with.

The mercenary drew his bow back swiftly again, letting a second arrow fly. Puss deflected the arrow away with his sword, sending it straight into the bull's eye on a nearby dart board. One cat wrote 100 points on the score sheet, sending more cheers and applause from the cats around the Cantina.

Kitty jumped onto a group of milk barrels as an arrow whizzed by her feet. She deflected another arrow with her two daggers, sending it flying into the chaos.

It ricocheted off of Puss' sword, than off the bandit leader's helmet, (Knocking him to the ground) then the metal rimming of a barrel, then right it finally hit the rope holding the milk barrels, as they started to tumble down toward the fight enraging.

The upbeat music continued as Puss and kitty knocked out the other two bandits. They leapt to the side and continued dancing, as if they had forgotten their were having a duel.

Just as the bandit leader was recovering from the concussion the arrow made, the barrels of milk rolled over him, making them explode, just as Puss and Kitty kissed at the end of their dance.

This sent roars of cheering from around the Cantina, as the bandits lie on the milk soaked ground, moaning in pain from their injuries. Milk showered all over the many cats, who started to get free drinks from the barrels that were still squirting milk.

Puss finally released Kitty from the kiss, as other cats cheered wildly for their victory.

Serrano had been watching the whole scene in pure amazement.

The bartender walked up to Puss, who was licking the milk from his orange fur.

"Aren't you going to pay for all this?" He asked Puss sternly.

Puss tossed a large coin bag full of gold sovereigns in front of him in response. "That should cover it," He told the bartender as he started toward the door with kitty.

But the battle wasn't over yet.

Three conquistador guards had just entered the room.

"Puss in Boots, you are under arrest!" One of them said, readying his pike on Puss.

"Oh, crap," Puss thought. This was not the right time for guards!

But Kitty seemed to have another idea.

Her eyes turned big and wide, staring straight into the guard's eyes, causing their expressions to soften at her cuteness. They all lowered their pikes, all hypnotized by her.

Even Puss seemed hypnotized for a moment, until Kitty pulled him past the still hypnotized guards.

They both broke into a run afterwards, the guards many yards behind them by now. They both leapt onto the wall, safe from the guards, who were now frantically trying to search for them from below.

Kitty and Puss both turned around, and let out a sigh of relief as they settled down against the wall.

Kitty turned toward Puss, who gazed at her as well.

"That was an…. Interesting dance." Kitty remarked, making them both let out a laugh.

"And that was quite an interesting posture you made back there," Puss replied, making her blush.

"You didn't do bad yourself, furry lover," Kitty purred as she felt the fur under his chin.

They both started to purr as their mouths neared each other, starting to kiss again.

"Puss, not here," Kitty protested, blushing slightly as they kissed.

He started kissing her along her neck.

"Puss, stop it that tickles!" Kitty started to laugh, as he kissed her.

"Puss, I'm serious!" She couldn't stop laughing. "We'll have more time for this after we make camp!" Kitty insisted.

Puss finally stopped, still grinning. "I couldn't help it, leaving those beautiful eyes for two minutes."

Kitty grinned at this too. "You can't go two minutes without kissing me," she taunted him.

"Neither can you," Puss replied back, starting to lean closer to her again. "I know you want it."

"But I do," Kitty insisted, "Because I love you," Kitty told him warmly, as they started to kiss again. And this time, she didn't try to protest.

* * *

Little did they know however, they were being watched by a unseen cat. "So you're Puss in Boots..." The cat whispered silently, as it disappeared from sight.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 4! One of my best chapters in my opinion. Once again, I hope it was worth the wait. Chapter 5 may take a little longer, as I am working on it right now, but I will do my best to get it to you by... Lets say Tuesday.**

**Chapter 5: Puss and Kitty leave after dealing with the arrogant mercenary band, and start their journey home to San Ricardo. But they find something bizarre in the desert... something that Puss doesn't realize will reveal secrets he has longed to know. **


	5. Chapter 5: Forest of Secrets

**Finally, Chapter Five! I know it was long overdue, and i apologize for the delay, but i hope this makes up for it, it was a LONG chapter. (Nearly 4,000 words) Now for god's sake, just read the chapter! You deserve it!**

* * *

Puss and Kitty trudged through the sand together, as the hot sun beat down on them. Surprisingly, it hadn't been as hot as it had been the day before, yet Puss felt like as if it were much worse. His fur was sticky with sweat, and still smelled of milk from the Cantina.

Suddenly, Kitty started to fall over in the sand. Puss quickly caught her, startled at the sudden drop.

"Kitty! Are you okay?" Puss asked worryingly, letting her lean against his arm.

"I'm fine Puss," Kitty replied with a drowsy look in her eyes.

But when she tried to stand up, she immediately feel back again, just as Puss caught her again. She started to cough roughly, almost retching.

Puss pulled out his water canteen and put it to her lips. "Here, drink," He urged her.

Kitty immediately took a long sip, grateful for the drink. "You need some too," she said drowsily as Puss kept it to her mouth.

"No I don't. You always come first. I'd sacrifice every last drop of water for you, mi amur ." Puss insisted, stroking her fur softly.

Kitty hesitated, but found herself not being able to resist the tempting drink, as she started to take a sip again.

"We should probably stop now," Puss remarked, checking the horizon up ahead as he knelt down in the sand, with Kitty in his arms.

It wasn't good sign. Puss had seen the same, shifting clouds anywhere, and he knew what they meant.

Sandstorms!

But what were they doing, so early in the day? They usually didn't start up until after the evening. Puss knew something wasn't right.

He squinted, trying to make out the shifting clouds that were coming at them.

There were faint shapes in the distance… green almost, as the strange clouds started to separate.

That's when Puss figured out that it wasn't a sandstorm coming at them.

It was a thick blanket of white mist.

And as the clouds started to separate, Puss could finally make out the shapes.

"Trees?" Puss' voice echoed in confusion at the green shapes. There were huge masses of them up ahead, towering over a meadow of green grass.

It was an amazing sight, but what on Earth was a FOREST doing in the middle of a desert?

Puss almost lost his meow at the sight, as he stared at it in awe. "Well, what is it?" Kitty asked, starting to sit up from his arms.

"It's a….. It's a…." Puss couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"I must be going insane…" Puss thought to himself.

"Puss! Tell me already what is it?" Kitty asked firmly.

"A forest," Puss finished finally. "It's a forest."

Kitty sat up from his arms, giving him a look that said, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Dehydration has really gone to your head Puss," Kitty insisted, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "There is no way that a forest is in the middle of this wasteland."

"No Kitty, I'm serious, look!" Puss urged her, gesturing to the grove of trees up ahead.

"Puss do you really think-" Kitty stopped in mid sentence as she turned to the direction of the trees. She squinted at the trees even more, as if they weren't real.

"I don't believe it," Kitty started with disbelief. "There really is a forest here."

Puss shook himself back into reality, as he gulped nervously. "You think we should look at what's inside?" Puss asked, turning to Kitty, who was just recovering from nearly fainting.

He thought for sure she would decide it was too dangerous, but he soon realized was too quick to judge after he heard her response.

"Absolutely!" Kitty exclaimed, suddenly full of energy. "We could find some valuable treasures in a place like this! Or maybe some gold." Kitty insisted excitedly.

"Gold? Kitty where on Earth would you think to find gold in a place like that?" Puss asked, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

She was starting to make the whole forest sound like a fairy tale.

"Haven't you heard the stories Puss? Strange things like this are likely to lead us to a treasure of some kind, we just have to know where to look." Kitty insisted.

Puss knew whenever there was even the slightest chance of getting gold, Kitty wasn't going to hesitate to take it.

"Alright then, I guess it's off to "fortune forest" then," Puss decided, trying to stop himself from purring.

They both sprinted ahead, slowly approaching the mystical forest. Puss could see a clearing he could easily slip in through, as they reached the grove of trees. He stepped onto the grass, followed by Kitty. The grass felt unnaturally cool beneath his ginger paws, as if the sun hadn't affected it at all. The groves of trees seemed to stretch out in front of them, as if it was one long road.

As Puss continued forward with Kitty, he could see rows of bushes with red berries, resting along a small, hilly ledge. Large oak trees cowered over the many green bushes, which were being picked at by birds.

Kitty purred at the sight, watching the birds pick at the berries. "There are even birds here. Truly amazing, this is." Kitty remarked.

"It is," Puss agreed.

Kitty watched one of the birds take off, landing in a nest up on the branch of one of the oak trees.

"When I was a kitten, I remember watching the blue jays take off into the distance." Kitty started to tell Puss, not taking her eyes off the birds. "I had always wondered things like, where did these birds go, or what did they do while they were gone? I had even tried to catch one once."

"I imagine that did not go too well?" Puss asked, amusement entering his voice.

Kitty continued to purr with amusement. "No, not at all. Every time I tried, that stupid bird would always take off seconds before I could jump on it. I keep trying and trying to capture one, using my claws to my advantage, until….." Kitty's voice trailed off, as her expression changed to sadness, looking down at her clawless paws.

Puss approached her, realizing what she was thinking about.

Kitty had been painfully declawed by her owners as a young kitten, causing her life to change for the worst, and one of the reasons she had left home. She always had seen her soft paws as a burden, yet she also saw them as a good use of stealing. But when she thought about it, it all came flooding back, breaking her heart all over again.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Puss asked her, his voice filled with sympathy, as he leaned closer to her.

Kitty sighed sadly, nodding her head. "It just struck me how much having no claws is affecting everything I am supposed to be able to do as a cat. I am a legend at stealing, yet I feel like I am good for nothing else." Kitty explained, staring down at her paws again. "Now I sit and wonder, are my soft paws a burden, or a gift in disguise?"

Puss brought himself closer to her, his face almost touching hers. "You are better at other things than stealing, don't think that way." He whispered.

Kitty gazed into his eyes. "Like what?"

Puss had the perfect answer.

"This." Puss pushed his mouth into hers, embracing Kitty in a deep, passionate kiss. A loud purring erupted in Kitty's throat as Puss pushed her up against a tree. She felt along his chest fur, enjoying the feel, as he continued kissing her deeply.

"What happened to waiting until we made camp?" She purred under her breath.

"I couldn't resist," Puss replied, giving her a grin as he released her from the kiss.

"Well, you certainly seem to know how to take things off a lady's mind." Kitty told him in a sly tone.

"I tend to be good at things like that," Puss agreed, giving her another kiss.

Kitty kissed him back. "Don't start something you can't finish, furry lover."

"I can finish this easily, bad kitty." Puss challenged her playfully, attempting to kiss her again, as she pulled away.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to earn that again, if you want some more." Kitty insisted, purring playfully.

"Oh, there's a limit? I was not aware of this new rule." Puss protested amusingly, trying his best to hide a smile.

"Are we going to stand here flirting all day, or are we going to explore "Fortune forest" some more?" Kitty finally asked, giving him a peek on the mouth.

"I actually liked flirting better than walking through a forest," Puss said.

"You like flirting better than anything." Kitty purred, feeling his furry chin.

Puss was starting to lean close to her again, with obvious intentions to kiss her. But Kitty seemed distracted, gazing behind him at something.

"What is it?" Puss asked, as she started to walk behind him.

Kitty stopped and turned her troubled expression toward him, wide eyed. "There's no desert."

The words rang in Puss' ears as he slowly started to notice the forest terrain. He expected to see the sandy hills they had crossed. But there was not a speck of sand in sight. Just trees, trees, and more trees.

Puss knew he could probably never meow again at the sight.

"Impossible!" Puss declared as he darted ahead, frantically scouting the sides, seeing only more forest.

"Where is the desert?" Puss asked alarmingly. His fur bristled as he frantically searched around him.

Kitty looked as if she were trying to remember something, her eyes darting around the ground.

"Puss, I think I know where we are." Kitty finally told him, though she sounded uncertain.

Puss turned his attention to her. "In the middle of nowhere? Yes I'm aware of that."

Kitty rolled her eyes at this. "Puss I'm serious! I feel like I've heard of this place before. Have you ever heard of the-"

Kitty was interrupted when something tugged at Puss' legs, sending him falling to the ground. That's when she noticed the vines, wrapping themselves around his legs like a snake, as he struggled to claw them off. Kitty took a step forward to help, but fell as she realized there were vines around her legs as well! She took out one dagger, struggling until she finally managed to slice one off. To her shock, it was replaced by another one, as she slashed viciously at the vines. Beside her, Puss was being pulled inward by the vines, through the thick mass of bramble bushes. He slashed at a group of vines with his sword, just as more pulled on his leg harder. He made one last desperate attempt to fight, as he shoved his sword into the dirt, clinging to the handle with both paws. Meanwhile, Kitty had just lost one of her daggers, changing to her second as she continued to fight against her attackers.

Right before Puss watched her get swallowed by the brambles, as the vines pulled her deeper into the unknown.

"Kitty!" Puss yelled, as he struggled and fought against the vine's immense strength. He growled and struggled to keep hold of the sword, but his paws were starting to sting and ache, as his grip became loser on the sword.

He finally lost hold, as he the vines gave one final tug, sending him into the brambles. They scratched and swiped his body all over as the vines dragged him deeper into the woods, as if they were leading him somewhere. Puss couldn't make out anything through the blur of trees while they tugged him down the hill.

To his surprise, they loosened their grip on him, as he felt the vines slither off of him, just as he hit the bottom of the hill.

Puss grunted painfully as he sat up from the ground, noticing that his hat was a few feet away from him.

He scrambled up awkwardly, using a tree to support him, as he adjusted to his surroundings.

He was in a clearing, with huge masses of trees all around him.

It was dead silent, with no birdsong, an odd condition.

"Where am I?" Puss wondered quietly, scanning around the clearing. "And more importantly, where was Kitty?"

For some reason, Puss felt he was not alone. There was an ominous feeling in the air, almost magical, as Puss felt the breeze brush his whiskers.

He took as step back toward the middle of the clearing, trying to figure out what had got him so paranoid.

A low rustling sounded behind him, making Puss turn to the noise frantically, feeling for where his sword was supposed to be. He cursed in Spanish, realizing that he had lost it back at the fight against the vines. The ginger cat felt naked without it, as it had made him feel safe and secure having it at his side.

That was when a low groan sounded behind him, making his ears prick alarmingly.

That's when the voice sounded. "Greetings to thee, traveler."

The rough voice startled Puss as he turned around to face the speaker. But he could see no cat, nor man, as he looked from side to side.

That was when Puss saw the bottom of a tree, as he scanned his way to the top. His hair stood on end in amazement. It was the largest oak tree, he had ever seen in his life. But their was something about it that seemed strange, almost as if it were alive, as Puss narrowed his eyes at it closely. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a large piece of wood started moving, followed by the limbs of the tree, as they started to separate. Puss tumbled backwards, letting out a startled yowl as he scrambled up from the ground. The tree limbs groaned and moaned as they seemed to separate into arms, two large branches forming one, as two others formed the other arm. Many flaks of leaves flickered into the wind as two bunches of branches separated into a set of legs, while a large amount of the tree formed the torso. A large amount of moss hung from near the top of the tree as if it were a beard. And above that, was a wooden face, with 2 brown eyes.

It leaned close to him and said, "I said, greetings traveler."

Puss stared back in utter amazement, too stunned to speak, let alone meow. "I must be dreaming," Puss decided.

He punched himself in the face as hard as he could, but still found himself standing in the middle of the clearing, in front of this enormous tree. He closed his eyes and tried once more, but only pointlessly caused more pain.

The bearded tree stared at him blankly, as if waiting for him to finish.

"I am just as real as the trees around you, mortal." The tree's rough voice told Puss, as if he could read his mind.

Puss came back into focus, staring wild eyed at the giant. "You…. You're the Great Oak of Legend aren't you?"

He had finally remembered why Kitty had thought the forest had been familiar.

The tree rumbled with light laughter, before responding. "I go by many names, young Puss. Names that only the trees and the wind remember."

Puss felt his fur turn icy cold at the sound of his name.

"H- How did you know my name?" Puss asked, trying not to let fear enter his voice.

"As blind as I may be, I am no fool to know who you are. I know all." The tree claimed.

Puss' whiskers twitched with interest at this. "Tell me about me."

The tree stroked his mossy beard thoughtfully, before he started his long reply.

"A handsome ginger cat, with words as smooth as a stone and a heart as strong as an ox. A hero to the people, a problem to the sword, a charmer to the women, and an idol to the children. Savvy with a sword, clever and intelligent with a plan. For you, are the legendary Puss, in, Boots."

Puss stared in utter amazement at the tree, his eyes widened. That sounded exactly like him!

"This tree must know more about me than I know myself," Puss thought.

"That is who you are." The tree finished.

But that was when Puss realized there were more important things he had to pay attention to, other than listen to riddles.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked the Grand Oak.

"I did not. It was destiny that brought you to my realm."

"What do you mean?" Puss pressed, suddenly eager to know more.

"You see, my forests appear to those who are in need guidance, or to those who are in great danger. I have given many people guidance for years, ever sense the beginning of time. You, Puss, you are one of them." The tree explained.

"Wait, before you continue, I must ask one more question." Puss interrupted.

The wise oak raised a mossy eyebrow, than nodded for him to continue.

"I have a need to know something…. Something I have wanted to know for a long time."

Puss sighed before continuing, "Are my parents alive?"

The Grand oak's expression was hard to read, his eyebrows built into a kind of frown, as if he were thinking hard. Then the oak lifted his wooden head back up.

"That, I can not foresee. But I can tell you of their past. About 3 decades ago, my forests appeared to two felines…. Ginger felines if I remember correctly. One was a strong, broad male with a determination much like yours. And the other…."

The tree paused, before continuing.

"A pregnant female."

The word "pregnant" rang in puss' ear like a wake up bell. He immediately knew who she was.

"Mother," Puss thought.

As if the tree could read his thoughts, he responded, "Yes Puss, she is your mother. You were just a newborn, at the time they had arrived." The tree explained, in his usually, low tone.

Puss gestured for him to continue.

"They had been brought here, for a very hard choice, one that I sometimes can't forgive myself for advising."

For a moment, sorrow seemed to show in the tree's eyes, then disappeared a split second later.

And at that moment, Puss understood what the tree was going to say. "You don't mean…" He started.

The old tree looked into his eyes.

"Your parents were being hunted Puss. And yet, they had decided to foolishly risk an offspring. To bring you into this world while they are being hunted….. Is not the life they wanted for you. They were in great need of knowing what was best for you and seeked my guidance, as you are doing now. And that was where I made a difficult choice." The Grand oak told him, darkness entering his voice.

Puss lowered his head, now understanding it all.

His parents hadn't abandoned him, they had done what they believed was best for Puss…. Their son.

And it was all because of him…. The Grand Oak.

"You…. You- advised they give me to the orphanage. Didn't you?" Puss asked his voice silent with understanding.

"It was in the best interest for you Puss, and it was the hardest decision, telling them to leave their child behind like this. But I hope you understand now."

Puss nodded, not taking his eyes off the ground. A single tear dripped from one of his eyes, before he turned back toward the tree.

"And if it provides any comfort at all, they cared for you very much, Puss." The Oak told him.

"But you must be warned. The path you are taking now, will lead to the same fate of a future child, if you are not careful with the decisions you make now. I will guide you in time, but now that you know the truth, you must continue your current journey." The Grand Oak rumbled on.

Puss nodded. "I understand, thank you."

The old tree let out a loud cough, as if he had something else to say.

"Oh, and I almost forgot about your companion." The tree told him, gesturing toward a path in the woods.

Puss didn't see anything at first, but then noticed a shape appear out of the woods, Kitty.

At that moment he felt a breeze brush by him. He looked to the side where the tree was. But the Grand Oak was gone.

Puss turned his attention back to Kitty, who was racing excitedly toward him now.

The both ran right into each other, embracing briefly, before they kissed passionately.

"Are you alright mi amur?" Puss asked, his voice filled with concern.

He had felt awkward about not worrying about Kitty while he had been talking to a tree this whole time….

"No thanks to those stupid vines!" Kitty showed him a cut down one of her legs, bleeding lightly.

"Where were you Puss?" Kitty demanded. "I was worried sick about you!"

"I was looking for you of course! What else would I be doing?" Puss lied.

"I don't know, you tell me." Kitty hissed. "I never heard you or your voice." Puss was surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek as she turned away, clearly trying to hide her expression.

He had never seen Kitty cry before, though she had shown she was upset before.

"Kitty, why are you acting so angry? I was looking for you the whole time! I would never have left without you!" Puss claimed, his fur starting to bristle.

Kitty's expression started to soften as she turned back to face him, before embracing him.

He could feel her starting to tear up again.

"I just thought I'd lost you forever Puss." Kitty cried silently into his shoulder, as Puss hugged her closer to him.

He hadn't expected so much emotion from her.

"It's okay, I am here now my love, always and forever." Puss whispered into her ear.

Kitty sat her head from his shoulder, sniffling lightly. "You promise?"

Puss kissed her on the lips, before firmly responding, "I promise."

It was at that moment that Puss pulled out a blue jay feather from his hat, and put into her open paws. She gasped joyfully at this. "Puss…. This is too much."

"Not for a cat as beautiful as you it's not." Puss replied, gazing into her eyes affectionately.

They both embraced once more, in a deep kiss, before separating.

"Come on, let's go home." Puss told her softly, putting a arm around her head, as they set off once more toward home.

* * *

As they exited however, two cats watched them from afar. A hooded ginger she cat turned to another ginger cat, wearing a hat with a red feather on his head.

"Are you sure you can convince him?" The mysterious cat asked in a gruff voice, readjusting the red feather on his hat.

In response, the hooded cat brought down her hood. "I can convince any man to love me….. For a price."

Said by none other, than Shira, as she slyly grinned evilly at Puss and Kitty.

The cat with the red feather approached her, clutching her close to him.

"Just remember who you…. Really love."

She grinned slyly at him in response, before taking off his hat, and kissing him on the mouth.

He pulled away after the kiss, watching the couple walk across the desert. "Do we have the male black cat?" He asked her.

"But of course, I would do anything for you… my love." She told him, before leaning forward to kiss again.

And behind them, was Serrano, with a rag stuffed in his mouth, and ropes binding him together.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finally done! Once more, I hope I didn't bore those of you who were waiting on this chapter. But I hope it was well worth the wait, as I have worked, VERY hard on this for 5 days. (Just for you guys and gals ;D) **

**Chapter 6 preview: During the journey home, Puss and Kitty run into Shira, who claims that she is also heading to San Ricardo. He decided to allow her to travel with them, not knowing that she is working ****against them for an unknown adversary...**


	6. Unexpected

**And here is Chapter 6! I know it's very early, but i've decided to upload these chapters as quick as I can, after all I don't want to leave you guys hanging! :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been about two days sense Puss and kitty had left the forest, and were now on their way home to San Ricardo. Puss had been relieved about this, considering they had been traveling for about 3 months now. They were just settling in for another night together, two days away from their destination.

Puss had just finished putting up their tent, just the right size for two cats. As he had finished setting the tent up, the ominous word from the tree still lingered in his mind, about risking a child. Kittens were one of the things he had decided to work on, after he and Kitty had found a place to live. But now Puss felt unsure about it, worrying that they would end up as his parents had before, abandoning their child.

Despite this, Puss was determined not to let that happened. They would wait to have kittens, and live a happy life together, just as Puss predicted.

Kitty was just starting the fire, tossing a few sticks in to feed it.

He watched her as she did this, and couldn't help feeling a strange urge again, as if a knot were growing in his stomach.

He knew it was the urge to mate, an urge that was hard for him to resist as a cat.

He had many loves before Kitty, whom he had mated with without thinking twice about it. It had never occurred to him, that it would cause kittens until now.

Puss did his best to push the thought away, though the naughty idea still lingered in his mind.

He walked over to kitty, who was sitting down on a log, grooming her back paws.

"The tent is all set up," Puss informed her.

Kitty sat up from grooming her paws.

"What do we need a tent for anyway? If you don't mind me asking," Kitty asked him suspiciously.

"I just thought maybe, we could sleep somewhere more private tonight." Puss replied.

Kitty laughed at this. "Puss, do you really think someone is going to come across two cats making out in the middle of the desert?"

Puss kissed her on the mouth. "I doubt it, but it would be nice if we could go somewhere humans can't see us." Puss said, with a hint of slyness in his voice.

Kitty widened an eyebrow at this. "If you insist." She replied in the same tone.

They both entered through the flap of the tent, as Puss readjusted it so it stayed closed.

He turned back around to face Kitty, who had already made herself comfortable on the blanketed floor. Puss settled himself close to Kitty, almost touching her furry chest.

"I have a question for you kitty, if you don't mind me asking," Puss started.

Kitty gave him a kiss. "You can ask me anything."

"Have you ever had a mate before?" Puss asked.

"Unfortunately no." Kitty answered, "And I've never had the pleasure of…. Actually doing it with another cat." Kitty admitted.

Puss widened his eyes at this in surprise. "I thought you had… other loves, or false ones."

"Mmmm, I did. But I never gave them the privilege to mate." Kitty explained.

"I had no idea," Puss admitted.

"And that's where my next question comes in. Have you?" Kitty asked.

"What do you think?" Puss said with a laugh.

"So you have?"

"A few times," Puss admitted to her.

Kitty sighed at this. "Why am I not surprised? You literally attract the attention of every she cat in Spain."

"Are you angry at me?" Puss asked, suddenly feeling worried that his response had somehow discouraged her in some way.

Kitty's expression was hard to read as she replied. "No. I'm aware of your reputation with the ladies, it's just that…"

"It's just what?" Puss asked. He put an arm around her to comfort her, stroking her tuxedo looking fur lightly.

"I guess it's just that I wish I had met a cat like you before. I had never thought of actually finding someone I really liked, or starting a family in this case. But when I met you… it was almost as if I wanted you forever, and that I would never get another cat like you again." Kitty explained, sadness starting to show in her eyes.

To Puss, her explanation sounded a little confusing, but he was able to make out what she was trying to say.

Kitty had hesitated during an actual relationship because she hadn't felt they were the right cat for her. But after she met him…. She knew he was the right one.

Something like that coming from Kitty warmed Puss' heart.

"Senorita, why are you so upset then?" Puss asked Kitty.

Kitty laid her head on his chest, feeling along his fur.

"I just wish I had met you earlier. All this time my relationships have been schemes to get gold, but that changed when you came."

She looked up at Puss, affection in her gaze.

Puss knew there was only one way he could respond to this, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I feel the same way about you Kitty, don't you forget that. You are my one and true love, and no one else will be."

When their mouths had almost reached each other, the brim of Puss' hat bumped into her forehead before they could kiss.

They both starting laughing at this, as Kitty took his hat off and starting kissing him wildly almost instantly afterwards, as she pressed him against the ground.

At this point, he only had two word for Kitty. "Me ow," Puss said, as she started to feel near his belt. He knew what she was trying to do now.

But this time, he didn't deny it.

* * *

**The next day later….**

The sun slipped in through the flap of the tent, shining on Puss' fur.

He and Kitty were both asleep, Kitty in her usual position, wrapped around his body, purring.

And this time, she was slightly awake.

Puss opened his eyes to find her gazing right into his affectionately.

"Good morning, Furry lover," She told him with a kiss on his mouth.

Puss sat up from the mound of blankets, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He had remembered what had happened last night, and knew what the future would bring because of his actions.

He then grabbed his boots, which had taken off last night along with his hat. He placed his money back into his hat, before putting it back on, just as Kitty had finished putting her boots back on.

Puss soon finished putting his belt back on, as he placed his sword back into his sheathe.

They had both met back at the exit from their tent at the same time, nearly bumping into each other.

"Sorry about that," Puss said with a small laugh.

But he was kissed on the mouth by kitty before he could get the words out, making him not say anymore as they exited the tent together.

Soon, Puss had finished taking down the tent and packing the blankets, while Kitty finished put their supplies together.

He walked up beside her, as they gazed down at the next town up ahead.

"Are you ready to go home now, Mi Amur?" Puss asked her warmly.

"Always and forever," Kitty replied, with the same warmness in her eyes.

Puss leaned closer to her, gazing into her blue eyes again. "I will never stop loving you my Senorita, I promise you that."

"No matter how many times you steal my boots, bad kitty," He added amusingly, as he stared down at his bare paws.

Kitty tossed him back his boots in reply, blushing at this.

"You're flirting again," Kitty reminded him with a purr.

"Whoops, I have to watch that don't I?" Puss remarked, while grinning at Kitty.

Kitty gave him a fake stern look.

"Careful Romeo, I'm going to get you one of these days." She warned him playfully.

"Ooo, sounds like fun," Puss taunted, "But you must catch me first!"

He darted away as fast as he could down toward the town, followed by Softpaws.

"Not fair, I wasn't ready!" She protested while laughing joyfully.

"I never said there was a start!" Puss called back.

* * *

Shira watched them silently from a sandy hill, a few hundred feet from Puss and Kitty.

She could see them rushing down the hill, chasing after one another until Kitty managed to tackle him.

"There you are," Shira thought triumphantly.

The next part of her plan was quite simple.

She knew she could attract any male cat to her very easily, just as she had done with Serrano.

And if she couldn't convince Puss, there was always…. plan B, her favorite.

Shira had been offered a good deal by her mysterious employer, along with her boyfriend, to try and seduce Puss in Boots, so he could "take care of the rest". It had sounded almost as if their employer had a large grudge against Puss… like there was some kind of debt that had to be settled between them.

But all she cared about was the price and the price only.

At that moment, Shira realized right then and there was the time to make her move.

* * *

Puss walked through the trading stands of the market district, this time, looking for a very particular good he had in mind.

Kitty was standing beside him, eying the whole district, clearly looking for something valuable to buy.

After their previous discussions about stealing, Kitty had been trying to get herself in the habit of buying things, instead of pick pocketing them from people, yet she still didn't understand the reason to waist "perfectly good money," when you could obtain it the easier way.

That was when something caught her eye, something she knew she couldn't turn away from.

A golden dagger.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life, made out unmistakable pure gold.

And lucky for her, the trader was a cat, a male, tuxedo cat.

Kitty knew it was time for her to, "work her magic" (as Puss calls it) on getting a good price from him. She also figured it would be easy, considering they are both Tuxedo cats, that she could allure him easily.

Kitty did her sly little walk over to the Tuxedo cat, which was announcing how good and promising the dagger was, as she planted herself in front of him.

The Tuxedo trader immediately stopped, as he noticed the alluring Kitty in front of him.

"Hola Senorita, would you be interested in this fine masterpiece of a dagger? It will be worth your time, I assure you." He claimed.

"Absolutely! How much would you like for it, handsome?" She asked him, with a slight seductiveness to the end of her sentence.

But it didn't seem to convince him much.

"Well, he he, um….. I was thinking maybe, 10 soveriegns?" The trader offered.

Kitty hesitated to stop herself from rip him apart at the offer.

Each gold sovereign was equal to 100 silver coins, and each silver was equal to 100 copper coins.

And all kitty had for money, WAS ten sovereigns.

There was no way she was going to let him get away with this deal, that dagger would be hers!

Despite this outrage, Kitty stayed calm, knowing she had a change of plans for convincing him.

She leaned in closer to him, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Actually, I had a counter deal, if you're interested…" Kitty told him alluringly, as his gaze followed her eyes.

Kitty knew she had his attention now.

"Good ahead Senorita, I'm all ears," The trader claimed, a hint of likeness in his voice.

"You give me that dagger for one sovereign, and I'll... show you a good time later on… maybe I'll even show you how much of a naughty kitty I can be," Kitty continued to woo him, as she felt the whiskers under his chin, her face inches from his. She gave him a light peek on the mouth to reassure herself that she would get a good deal.

The Tuxedo trader went wide eyed at the kiss, than shook himself back into focus.

"Well…. Now that I think about it, I think I could make an exception for a, naughty kitty such as yourself. Take it for free." The trader insisted.

"Where do you want to meet?" Kitty asked seductively.

"How about the back alley? No one will see us there," the trader insisted slyly.

"I look forward to it, Handsome," Kitty told him alluringly as he handed her the dagger.

Kitty admired the dagger briefly, knowing that she didn't actually feel anything for this stranger cat.

The sunlight gleamed off the end of the blade as she turned it around.

Afterwards, she returned to Puss, who was just putting something under his hat.

Puss was purring with amusement once he noticed the golden dagger at her side.

"I see your bartering skills have really payed off, some bad kitty you are." Puss teased.

Kitty noticed the Tuxedo trader was just walking by, and she knew it was the perfect time for this.

She leaned forward, embracing in a large kiss with Puss, just as the trader had turned his gaze to Kitty.

His look immediately changed to disbelief as they both walked past him casually.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kitty said simply as she passed by the cat she had fooled.

After they had passed by him, they stopped by the side of the city wall to rest a moment.

"So Puss, what was that I saw you putting in your hat earlier?" Kitty asked mysteriously.

"My money bag," Puss answered bluntly.

She felt that something was off about what he had said, but didn't try to pressure him any further.

"I think I have everything I need for home now," Kitty told him, now changing the subject.

"I do as well. Shall we start for home again?" Puss offered.

"But of course," Kitty replied.

And with that, they turned to leave through the gate together.

However, as Puss started to exit, he ran right into a familiar face.

He recognized her immediately.

"Shira?" Puss asked in confusion, slightly startled at running into her again.

"Oh! Puss, I didn't see you there, I'm sorry," she immediately replied.

"No, no, it's alright, its fine. I just didn't expect to see you here after the Cantina…." Puss stretched the word, thinking he probably shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Yes well, I was just heading to San Ricardo, and happened to see you stop by here! And….. Well… I also wanted to apologize about what happened at the cantina, I must've been too hopped up on Cat nip to realize what I was doing." Shira explained, making Puss laugh a little.

"It's okay, I understand. I think I should apologize too, Serrano shouldn't have put you off like that back there," Puss replied.

Suddenly, Kitty interrupted the conversation. "Uh…. I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"Oh, my apologies! My name is Shira," She told her politely. "I only just meant Puss at the Cantina yesterday. So when I noticed that you two were going to San Ricardo, I thought, "Why not stop by and say hola?" Shira explained.

Before Kitty could respond, Puss spoke up. "Wait, if we're both going to San Ricardo, then maybe we could travel their together, just until we get there," Puss suggested.

That's when Kitty grabbed his arm and forced him aside before he could continue.

"I'm sorry, I need to borrow Puss for a moment, do you mind?" Kitty asked with her best smile.

"Of course," Shira replied as she dipped her head.

"Puss are you an idiot?" Kitty asked harshly once they were out of earshot.

"Kitty, what's wrong? She's just a friend," Puss insisted, believing he knew what she was thinking.

He knew she was protective of their relationship, and didn't like when he showed any kind of real affection toward another cat except her.

"What's wrong, is that you barely know who she is, and I have never even heard of this Shira girl, yet you offer her to travel with us to our home! Puss what are you thinking?"

Kitty asked him afterwards, glaring at him crossly. "How do we know who she really is, hmm?"

Puss was starting to feel slightly frustrated at her sudden outburst of anger.

How could she think that way about Shira? Sure, maybe he didn't know her that well, and yes maybe they did get off the wrong foot at the Cantina, but that didn't mean they couldn't get to know each other as friends! After all, it was only until they got to San Ricardo.

"Kitty, it's only until we get to San Ricardo, I promise. And Shira is fine, she never did anything wrong, and if she does, I'll fix it okay?" Puss promised as he kissed Kitty on the lips lightly to comfort her.

"You are my only love, I hope you know that."

She sighed in response at this. "You promise?"

Puss kissed her again on the mouth. "I promise." He assured her firmly.

Through the whole scenario, Shira had been waiting patiently, as Puss and Kitty approached her finally.

"Alright you can come," Puss told her.

"Great! I'm all ready whenever you are," Shira replied in a strangely friendly tone as she brought her knapsack over her back.

Kitty turned to get her things on the ground, putting her golden dagger into its sheathe before turning back around.

Puss and Shira had already run ahead of her, talking indistinctly.

Even through Shira's cheery and friendly personality, Kitty wasn't fooled.

There was indeed something odd about Shira's random appearance, she just couldn't put her finger on it. And as she gazed at the knapsack on her back, Kitty couldn't help wondering just what could be in that small, mysterious sack.

And she never realized how right she was.

Shira was a danger to them both.

And the worst part, Puss' never realized it. Their relationship, was now at risk.

* * *

**And that's chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be coming up very soon as well, so keep your Fanfics tuned on me, it will be here soon!**

**Chapter 7 preview: Puss and Kitty travel alongside the odd Shira, who soon starts somewhat of a friendship between Puss. However, as Shira continues to act odd during the two days to San Ricardo, Kitty Jumps in to ****investigate, believing their's more to her that meets the eye. Can she discover who Shira really is? Or will she be too late to find out?**


	7. The Warning

**Chapter 7 is now here! I can not believe I have gotten this far already! *Tosses his keyboard into the air and throws a party.* 21,000 words! You guys have most definitely earned this chapter in so many ways I just can't express. :D I hope you guys enjoy this well earned chapter.**

* * *

Puss could feel darkness started to ascend down on him, as he felt himself being lifted through the air as if he weighed nothing at all, as he glided through the cold air. "Where am I?" He wondered for a moment.

That was when a low groan of tree branches sounded from behind him, followed by the rustle of leaves. He turned around to find himself face to face with the Grand Oak.

"I must be dreaming," Puss decided.

"Yes, indeed you are in the dream world, young Puss," The old tree confirmed, clearly reading his thoughts again.

"But I have brought you here for a particular matter to discuss, one that you must know about immediately." The Grand Oak claimed, stroking his mossy beard again.

"Well, what is it?" Puss asked. It's not as if he had a choice really….

"You are in great danger Puss, danger that not even I can not foresee through this little old eyes." He started.

"Exactly what kind of danger am I at the mercy of?" Puss asked again, suddenly eager to know.

The tree frowned at him. "You do not see it?" He asked with surprise.

"Not really, no danger that I couldn't handle," Puss replied simply.

"Hmmmmm… I should have realized you youngsters would not take this as a serious matter…." The Oak muttered deeply.

Puss' ears drooped apologetically.

"I apologize, please continue," Puss urged.

"You are being deceived by someone you hold dear to you, someone that you may have come to trust. Do not let them deceive you, for one is bound in your blood, the other, an alluring menace." He sounded as if he weren't finished.

"And the last one… an old enemy reborn."

Puss tried his best to understand the words, but they just didn't make any sense to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Puss asked, confused.

"I cannot explain their meanings. That is for you to find out. But I will guide you as always, but I must take my leave now," The Grand oak finished, turning to walk away.

His footsteps echoed loudly as he rumbled on in the distance.

"Wait!" Puss yelled aloud, "Please, I have to know!" He tried to run forward, but could only feel himself getting farther and farther from him than he had before.

"You have been warned," were the only words Puss had heard before a new voice echoed in his mind.

"Puss, come on Puss, wake up!"

* * *

Puss jolted up from his sleeping place at the sound of the voice, finding himself beside Kitty, who was clutching his arm.

"Finally! I thought I was never going to get you up. Are you okay Puss?" She asked suddenly.

"Si mi Amur, I'm fine," Puss assured her.

"Really? Because it looks like you have something on your mind," Kitty noticed.

Puss sat up from his bed, grabbing his hat beside him.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," Puss admitted.

She leaned in closer to him, giving him a few light kisses on the lips.

"I could take it off your mind if you want…." Kitty offered slyly, kissing him a few more times.

Puss couldn't help but grin at this. "You are good at that aren't you, you little naughty kitty?"

"Don't push your luck, furry lover. Anyhow, dinner is outside and ready to go if you're hungry." Kitty informed him.

"Good I'm starving, what are we having?" Puss asked.

"Cooked fish, fresh from the rivers I hear." Kitty replied.

Puss purred with amusement. "Did you have to kiss another merchant just to buy it from them?"

Kitty gave him a playful cuff over the ear in response.

"Come here you stupid tom, I'm going to teach you a lesson," she told him, giving him a large amount of kisses on the mouth, making him purr loudly with enjoyment as she pressed him to the ground.

That was when the tent flap opened, revealing Shira and startling the couple.

"Oh…. Am I interrupting something?" Shira asked nervously.

Puss and kitty sat up from the ground, as Puss quickly flattened his ruffled fur again with a quick groom.

"Nope, nothing to see here," Puss said, exchanging nervous grins with Kitty.

"Yeah, I could see that," Shira replied with a smirk. "Anyway, dinner's all ready to go if you want to dig in now," she informed them.

Kitty passed by without making eye contact, but Puss thanked her. "Thank you Shira, I very much appreciate the help," Puss told her with a wink. "Oh it was nothing, I'm glad I could help you out." Shira replied with a blush.

She knew it was time for her to make a move. "Puss?" she asked him.

"Si Shira?"

"Could we…. I don't know, talk sometime?" Shira asked.

"We're talking right now aren't we?" Puss replied with a laugh.

"No I mean, alone, just to get to know each other a little better of course," Shira assured him.

She didn't want to make the same mistake with Puss that she had made at the Cantina!

But before Puss could respond, he was interrupted by Kitty. "Come one Puss! The fish isn't going to stay warm forever!" Kitty urged him as she pulled Puss away from Shira.

Shira hissed with discouragement once Kitty was out of earshot, kicking a stone with frustration, before turning back to follow them to the fire.

Once she had reached the campfire, Kitty was already handing a fish to Puss, who devoured his right after he was given it.

"You eat like a stuffed pig," She told him amusingly as she embraced him in a kiss, while giving Shira the evil eye.

It was at that moment that she realized just how strong Puss and Kitty's relationship was. It was Kitty that was in the way of her "flirt attack." If she could just find some way to get rid of Kitty for just two minutes maybe she would have a chance at seducing Puss. But meanwhile, she knew there were other steps she had to work on….

"You may enjoy that kiss now Kitty, but just you wait…" Shira thought darkly.

Once she had seduced Puss, all she had to do was keep him that way until the others took care of the rest. Than all that money would be hers…

"Shira?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Puss.

"Shira? Aren't you going to eat your fish?" He asked her, gesturing to the untouched cooked fish in front of her.

"Oh…. Uh, yeah! Sorry about that, I'm just a little distracted that's all," Shira claimed, her eyes shifting for a few moments.

Kitty chewed thoughtfully on her fish as she watched Shira suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

Shira's knapsack sat below her, hidden in the sand. Kitty felt she just had to find out what was in that knapsack, and fast.

* * *

It had only been a little after dinner when the group had decided to turn in for the night, and Puss and Kitty were just settling into their tent. Shira had insisted that she sleep outside so that way she could give them some privacy, so she wasn't with them at the moment. The tent was lit by a few lanterns, sitting by a little table near their sleeping place. Their boots were set aside neatly near the flap of the tent, along with Kitty's daggers and Puss' sword.

Puss and Kitty were under their mound of blankets as usual, kissing each other lightly on the lips.

"Puss, I think we need to talk," Kitty insisted once they had stopped briefly.

"What about?" Puss replied, gazing into her eyes affectionately.

"About 2 nights ago."

"Oh… you mean that night," Puss laughed nervously at this, "I wondered when this would come up, and I have thought about it too."

Kitty nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Puss, I enjoyed that night too, but we have to seriously consider getting a house now that we have a family coming up." Kitty explained.

"Kitty how do you know already that kittens are coming?" Puss asked, his ears starting to prickle.

"I don't know Puss, It just feels like I can feel them already growing in me, even though it's only been two days sense we… mated."

Kitty hesitated on the last word of her sentence.

"And I am supposed to expect your kittens after what we did, you do realize this?" She added.

No surprise, Puss had been trying to avoid this situation until they found a "real" home, but in the end, his instincts as a cat had ended up taking control over him.

"Si, I do. I just can't believe I have kittens coming," Puss admitted, his eyes clouded with worry.

At the same time during this, he had also felt excited and proud to have his own children coming.

Kitty gave him a small kiss on the mouth."You'll be a great father to them Puss, I know you will," She declared with a smile.

"I hope so," Puss replied.

"No, you know so," Kitty corrected him with another kiss.

Puss kissed her back. "Okay mi Amur, I know so."

Even though he had said this, he knew he was lying about his words.

Puss had heard the ominous prophecy the grand oak had told him, "The choices you make now will result in an unwanted offspring."

Kitty sighed as she put her head against his chest again. "I love you Puss," She told him longingly as she stroked his whiskers under his mouth with one paw.

"And I will always love you, bad kitty," Puss told her affectionately.

And with that they drifted into sleep together.

* * *

**The Next day later…**

The keep of the castle towered over the forest and small stream that ran alongside the castle. There were two watchmen in each of the four towers, watching for anyone approaching. But they were waiting for one particular person….

That's when the bell tower starting ringing.

"He's here! He's here!" Yelled one of the watchmen, passing it on to the others.

At that moment a large bridge extended to meet the land, as a group of mercenaries stepped onto the bridge to meet the cat in front of them.

It was the cat with the red feather on his hat.

"Finally, the boss has been expecting you. Follow me," One of the bandits grunted.

"Lead the way," The mysterious cat replied, as they started back across the bridge.

They stopped at a large iron gate, once they had reached the end of the bridge. The lead bandit turned to the right watchman, and nodded, just as the gate slowly swung open.

The group continued through the empty courtyard, as the cat's tail flickered with anticipation.

"What kind of courtyard is this?" He found himself wondering as they started up the spiral staircase.

Once they had reached the top, they walked on through the front door, which was opened by two other mercenaries.

The group continued through the rest of the keep until they reached another staircase. They climbed three floors until reaching the top floor.

A red carpet stretched along the once again empty hallway as they pasted by many closed doors, until they reached one iron door at the end of the hall.

The lead bandit looked back to the cat and said, "The boss is waiting for you inside."

He dipped his head in response as he stepped through the now open door into a small room.

The room was lit by a fireplace and a few torches, illuminating his orange fur. His contractor was in the corner of the room, near an unlit place.

"It it done as you asked, Shira is now doing her part just as I predicted."

"Very good Scar, but remember I do not want any harm to come to Puss," The contractor reminded him.

"I am aware of the conditions," Scar replied silently.

"Good. But have you done as I asked?" The mysterious contractor asked.

In response, Scar pulled a scroll off of his belt and unraveled it, to reveal a wanted poster of Puss in Boots. But this was no ordinary wanted poster.

The reasons on it had changed.

Puss in Boots, was wanted for the MURDER of 3 innocent villagers at Madrid, Spain.

"Perfect, once Kitty sees this, she will be likely to break apart from Puss, not being able to bear what a "terrible person" he is, just as I had planned. And if that doesn't work…."

Scar grinned slyly. "Then that is where my love comes in."

"Right, and after she is separated from Puss, you or Shira will do a little…. Catnapping. And after she disappears, he will assume she has left him forever, not knowing that she is in my clutches…." The contractor explained, as he stepped into the torchlight.

The contractor was none other than Humpty, Alexander, Dumpty.

"And revenge, will be mine," He swore eagerly as he torched the poster of Puss.

* * *

"Finally!" Kitty exclaimed with relief as she leapt into the smooth grass. "No more sand!"

Puss looked back at the desert behind him.

Even though they had finally reached the plains, he knew they would soon find desert again, as they neared San Ricardo. But he had decided to enjoy it while it lasts, as he leapt onto the ground beside Kitty, enjoying the feel of the cool grass underneath his paws.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he remarked. "My paws feel weightless!"

They both rolled around on their backs briefly for a few moments, getting used to the green land again. Kitty stayed on one side, gazing into Puss' eyes affectionately.

"Do you think we could live somewhere beautiful like this one day?" Kitty whispered.

"I'll find us the most beautiful place in the world Mi Amur, I promise you that." Puss assured her warmly.

"Filled with meadows of flowers, a beautiful field, and….." Puss stopped in mid sentence as he pulled out a Blue feather from his hat.

"Blue jays," Puss finished with affection.

Kitty purred with amusement as she gave him a kiss on the mouth, accepting his gift. "How many more of those do you have hidden on you, furry lover?"

"Plenty more for a beautiful Senorita such as yourself," Puss replied.

They both leaned closer again, with obvious intentions, until a startled yowl interrupted the moment.

"It sounds like Shira!" Puss insisted alarmingly as he sat up from the ground. He and Kitty both sprinted across the flat land, until they caught sight of Shira near a small stream, limping against a boulder not far from them.

"Shira! Are you alright?" Puss shouted as he ran ahead of Kitty to her aid. Her expression was grave and severe, as she limped on one leg, keeping one paw off the ground as he approached her.

"There's something sharp stuck in my paw, and I can't get it out!" Shira fake cried as she pointed to the large thorn in her paw.

"Hold on senorita, just hold still, I'll have it out it no time," Puss insisted as he clutched the thorn carefully in his teeth.

"You may want to look back," He warned Shira.

She turned her head slightly to the left, slightly clutching her eyes shut. Puss gave a hard tug, sending a yelp from her, as he examined the thorn.

"Aye, now where did this little Diablo come from?" He wondered. After a minute, he just shrugged, and tossed the little thorn aside, thinking nothing of it.

A small amount of blood dribbled down Shira's paw where the thorn once was.

"It really hurts and stings," Shira complained.

Puss turned to Kitty after examining the wound. "Can you please get me some water from the stream?" Puss requested.

"Of course," Kitty replied, quietly grabbing the supposedly "thorn" as she sat up from the ground.

Once she was gone, Puss started to wrap a rag around Shira's leg. She winced at the pain, but allowed him to continue treatment.

"Thank you," she told him with gratitude.

"I would do anything for a lady," Puss replied with a smile.

"You have quite a way with the ladies," Shira complimented. Puss laughed in reply.

"I'm no stranger to that comment."

"I bet," she replied simply.

"What am I doing?!" Shira thought frantically, "I should be making a move by now!"

"You are very handsome," she told him with a hint of flatter in her voice.

"I get that a lot," Puss responded as he finished tying the rag, making her giggle lightly.

"And I must say, you are a very pretty cat," Puss complimented back at her, making her blush.

He did his best not to flirt with this attractive cat, but she was making it difficult for him. However, it couldn't hurt to compliment the ladies right?

"Thank you," Shira replied back. She knew it was time to try something new.

But before she could act, Kitty returned with a canteen full of water for her leg. He accepted the Canteen, as he dabbed his paw in the water, carefully dabbing a little above the bandages. The water trickled down her foot, seeping into the slightly blooded rag.

"Now, I'm going to get us some fish for breakfast, I'll be right back," Puss told them as he walked away from them.

Kitty turned to glare at Shira, who was still slumped against the boulder.

"You're very lucky to have him as a boyfriend," Shira told her softly.

"Don't you say that! I saw you trying to flirt with him while I was gone, don't think I can't hear! Kitty growled through clenched teeth.

"So you listen to me, Shira. I know why you came along with us, and I want to assure you that you won't be getting to Puss as long as I'm in the way. He loves ME, me, you understand? So keep your dirty paws off him!" Kitty warned, before storming off to Puss.

Shira glared at her as she walked away. "Who did that sassy little witch think she was? Talking to me that way!" Shira thought angrily.

She just knew they were going to get along GREAT.

But at the same time, she felt a sense of satisfaction.

She had managed to get one step closer to seducing Puss, who didn't suspect a thing.

But then there was Kitty….. She turned her hateful gaze to the black and white "witch," kissing Puss on the lips again to taunt her.

Kitty was starting to become a nuisance for Shira now, and a big problem. She now knew more than ever that she had to get rid of her if she was ever going to seduce Puss.

But the one question remained: How?

She sat up from the boulder and starting limping to the two, who had set up camp for the small amount of time she had spent thinking.

She took the time to check on her knapsack, which was supposed to be next to the small tree were she had left it, and it was, except one thing bothered her about its appearance.

It was shuffled to the side, slightly ajar open. Could a raccoon have possibly tried to open it? No.

Shira Scrambled to her knees to see if everything was where it was supposed to be. Her spare food, and rations were mixed around the way she had left it. But when she came to her potion ingredients, a piece was missing.

"Looking for something?" No surprise, Shira turned to find Kitty, standing right in front of her.

But in her hands, was the missing potion ingredient.

"Uh…. Yes actually, a black root with a red middle, have you seen it?" Shira asked.

"Really? Because you know what I find very interesting? I found it in your sack!" She waved the black root in front of Shira's face.

"It's just a food ingredient for one of my special recipes," Shira tried to explain.

"And what are you doing in my stuff anyway?! You have no right to be in their!" Shira shouted, her voice starting to rise.

"Oh a food recipe? My apologizes, that must explain why you are using Night root!" Kitty shouted back.

Shira's blood turned cold. How did she know what the root was?

"Yes, Night Root! I use it as a secret ingredient, that wasn't meant for stupid thieves like you to find!" Shira growled.

"Yeah right, and cats will one day fly! You know as well as I do that Night root puts people to sleep!" Kitty countered.

"What's going on here?" Puss demanded as he suddenly walked into the grove of trees.

"What's going on? What's going on is that she is looking through my things without permission!" Shira exclaimed angrily, her fur bristling.

Puss turned his gaze to Kitty. "Is this true?" He asked her sternly.

"Yes! But look what I found in her sack!" Kitty tossed the root in front of him.

"Nightroot Puss! That is a very dangerous root, yet she claims to be using it in food as a "secret ingredient," as if it were even possible!" Kitty yelled.

Puss looked back at her Blankly. "Kitty, it is."

Kitty was outraged at the response. "What?! Puss you know how dangerous Night root is! She is lying-"

"Kitty enough!" Puss said loudly, almost yelling as his fur bristled. Kitty shrugged back at his sudden fearsome image.

Puss must have realized his sudden rage, because his fur came back down just as fast as it had came up. "I'm sorry," he started quietly, "But Night root can be used in a food recipe, and you shouldn't have been looking through her things in the first place Kitty, that was very rude."

Kitty's ears burned with shame, as she gazed from Puss to Shira. "I'm- I'm sorry."

Kitty turned to run back to the camp, her eyes starting to tear up. "Kitty wait, come back!" Puss yelled, panic starting to rise in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her after all they had been through together.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into her," Puss apologized before starting after Kitty.

* * *

He had caught up to Kitty a little later, who was sitting on a boulder, her face hidden by her tail. He could hear the faint sound of sobbing.

Again, it was surprising to see this much emotion from her.

"Kitty, it's okay," Puss said softly as he sat down beside her, brushing her little tears away.

Kitty sniffled as she turned her head slightly to him. "No it's not Puss. It's all my fault."

Puss embraced her. "Kitty, I understand. I know you're worried about losing me, but I promise you, she is just a friend, and I will always love you no matter what happens. She cannot split us apart Kitty, I love you too much for that to happen, and I won't let it." Puss assured her.

Kitty sniffled sadly, her tears starting to disappear. "I know."

"I know you do, but you have to show me Kitty." Puss insisted.

"I just don't want to lose you Puss, I love you," Kitty whispered into his ear.

"You won't." Puss promised.

Kitty's tears were starting to dry now, as she sniffled one last time before her expression changed.

"I think you just earned some points right there," she told him slyly.

"Oh really? Could I cash them in now?" Puss replied slyly.

"Could you be so kind?" Kitty insisted as his mouth neared hers.

His hat hid them from Shira's view, but she knew what they were doing, as she hit the ground beside her in rage.

Nothing seemed to work on them! Nothing!

But she had one last card to play against Puss… And it all had to do with the magic of the Night root.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is finally done! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though I have to admit, it kind of made me teary rereading my own story. ;D I know that I use romance a lot, but I make up for it with humor and action later on! **

**Chapter 8 preview: Shira's attempt to seduce Puss is put into action, as kitty starts to believe that she is innocent at the wrong time. As tragedy starts to unfold on their relationship, can Puss figure out the meaning of, "alluring menace" in enough time? Or will Humpty Succeed in his cold hearted attempt at revenge against Puss? **


	8. Not what it looks like

**Chapter 8 is finally here! I worked 3 hours to write this thing for you guys, so I hope you enjoy the chapter! P.S may contain depressing themes**

* * *

Puss and Kitty climbed out of the flap of their tent, stretching in the sun briefly, as it sunk into their fur.

Shira was already up, grooming herself next to the unlit fire pit. Her ginger fur shined brightly in the blazing sun, almost identical to Puss" pelt.

Even though it may have seemed very hot at the time, it was actually slightly cool, because of the nice, cold winds that were blowing across the plains.

"Good morning Shira," Puss greeted her friendlily.

Shira stopped grooming, turning her attention to Puss. "Good morning Puss."

Kitty's fur burned with shame as Shira turned her gaze to her, as Kitty turned her eyes away. She had still felt bad about last night, after accusing Shira of trying to drug them, just because Kitty had thought that Shira was trying to steal Puss from her. Kitty knew she had gone too far after snooping through Shira's things, and still felt she had to apologize for her ignorance.

"Hola Shira…." Kitty sat down beside her on the ground.

"What do you want?" Shira asked firmly.

Kitty was surprised at the sudden hostility in her voice. "I- I have thought about what happened last night, and I just wanted to apologize for what an idiot I had been before. I'm sorry I snooped through you bag, and I'm sorry I accused you of drugging us. I hope you can forgive me," Kitty finished, her ears drooping with shame.

Shira pretended to sigh before replying. "Its fine, I was acting like a bit of a jerk before too," Shria admitted.

"But I will assure you, I already have someone I love."

"Really? What's he like?" Kitty asked, suddenly intrigued.

Shira blushed at the question, now realizing that they had something in common. She had never really had a chance to talk about her lover.

"Well….. He's handsome for one thing. He is also sweet and charming, but he is kind of quiet too." Shria informed her.

"You sound like a lucky cat to have him in your life," Kitty replied.

"Thank you and I do feel that way. But there's one other thing about him….. He's a good kisser." Shira whispered.

They both giggled at this together.

"Puss is too," Kitty whispered back, catching Puss' attention.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Puss asked suspiciously, as a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh nothing, just lady stuff," Kitty lied.

"Okay than, carry on then," he replied as he walked into the tent, still grinning.

Kitty sat up from the ground, grabbing Puss' canteen. "I'm going to go get us some water, I will be right back," Kitty said.

"Actually, let me get it for you," Shira offered swiftly, sitting up from the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get it?" Kitty asked.

"No, its okay, I'll get it for you," Shira insisted.

Kitty offered her the canteen, as Shira accepted it from her hands.

Once she had reached the stream, she looked behind her to make sure Kitty or Puss weren't watching her. Then she reached into a hollowed out rock, pulling out the Nightroot. But this wasn't just any regular Nightroot. It had a special ingredient that would insure Puss would be seduced for sure. Shira dunked the Night root in the stream, before taking it out, water droplets now oozing off the edges of the root, as she squeezed the moist moss into the canteen. Black water dribbled into it repeatedly, until she tossed the remainder of the root into the stream afterwards. After making sure it was tightly sealed, she shook the canteen repeatedly for a few minutes, to get the mixture to the point where it would be tasteless.

"Perfect!" Shira thought triumphantly. Now that Kitty was out of the way, there would be no stopping her from seducing Puss now.

In fact, they hadn't even needed Scar to frame him for the murder in the first place! She had taken care of that.

All she had to do now, was give the water to Puss, and then the rest of the plan would naturally take place…..

"Is that for me?" Puss' Spanish accent sounded behind her, making her fur bristle in alarm.

Had he seen her?

"Did I scare you?" Puss asked, a worried gaze on his face.

"Uh, no! I was just a little jumpy that's all." Shira replied, trying to force her fur to lie straight. "And yes, the water is for you," she added, not wasting a moment to hand him the water.

"Thank you Senorita, it is getting quite hot out here," Puss replied gratefully, accepting the drink from her.

And to her satisfaction, he started to gulp down the water from the canteen, not even realizing what color the water was. T

he Nightroot would not take effect, until a few hours later, so it would take some time for her to be able to make her move.

And when she did, she wanted to make sure Kitty got a nice eyeful of the moment, just as she had also planned. Shira knew what she was going to do to Puss once he was seduced.

She was going to kiss him, right in front of Kitty.

And Puss was going to like it.

* * *

"Puss, are you sure we are heading the right way?" Kitty asked, while inspecting the map.

Puss stopped brandishing his sword, as he tossed the small stone away.

"I don't know for sure, to be truthful," Puss admitted. "The sandstorms may have thrown us slightly off track, but I will check the nearest town to see where we are," Puss assured her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmmmm… I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you," Kitty replied slyly, feeling the whiskers under his chin again with one paw.

His whiskers were one of the most favorite things that she admired about Puss, because by some miracle he had always managed to keep them so smooth and straight no matter what happened.

"And I will always make sure you stay with me," Puss promised with another kiss on her lips. "I love you," he told her warmly with affection.

"And I love you too, Mr. Friskie, two times," Kitty told him seductively with one final kiss, before she had left the tent.

"Meow," Puss thought to himself, as he stared at her flank, her black and white tail flickering as she exited the tent.

He couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have such a beautiful Senorita like her as a lover…

Yet he was unaware of how close he was to losing her…..

* * *

It was finally the evening, just the time Shira had been waiting for. The Nightroot was supposed to take effect right about now, but she was patient.

Puss and Kitty were just serving more fish from last night, as they roasted it near the campfire. The outsides of the fish were starting to turn to a faint gold color, instead of their normal silver skin.

Shira carefully rearranged all of her things into her knapsack, including the spare Nightroot that she hadn't needed to use, as she finished tying the sack back up.

Tonight was when she would escape, as soon as she was done with Puss, and then she would regroup with Scar, where she would finally be rid of those two.

She couldn't take another night like this, sleeping outside in the dark. The only reason Shira had offered to sleep outside at all, was just to gain their trust! But now, she could finally leave, and be rid of them without them even knowing…..

She walked over to the fire after placing her sack behind a tree, to find Puss already chowing down on his fish. But there was one problem with the scene.

Kitty was still there.

There was absolutely NO WAY that Shira was getting anywhere near Puss, without being seen flirting by Kitty. She had to find a way to get rid of her, and fast.

"Puss!" Kitty was laughing lightly. "Save some for Shira! That's your 3rd fish you've eaten already, you pig!"

Puss wiped his mouth with his paw, before grabbing his nearly empty canteen and taking his last drink from it. "I can't help it, I'm just so hungry today!" Puss replied, mimicking a crude sound of a hungry ogre, making Kitty laugh again. "I'm going to have to start calling you the hungry lover now."

"Oooooooo, I like the sound of that," Puss admired.

"You are not making a good lady impression right now Puss," Said Kitty, who was still laughing.

That's when Puss put one hand on his head, letting out a low groan.

"Yes!" Shira thought triumphantly. "The Nightroot is finally working!"

"Puss are you okay?" Kitty asked, as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know….. I think I'm feeling a little….. Dizzy…." Puss set down his current fish, leaning against the log he had been sitting on.

"I'm going to go get you some water, and a few things that can help with a headache Puss, I'll be right back," Kitty promised as she started toward the stream.

Shira didn't show herself for a minute, until Kitty was actually gone.

Puss squinted at her, as if trying to recognize her, his head rolling around in a dazed motion. "Ugh- Kitty? Is that you?" He asked in a jumble of words.

Shira knew that the Nightroot had definitely got to him at this point.

Shira crouched down in front of him. "Of course it is," Shira lied.

Puss groaned again, shaking his head again. "No- No- you're not-" Puss did his best to resist, but the effects of the root were tearing at his mind, making him not know the difference between reality and hallucinations.

Shira put one finger across his mouth, shushing him. "Don't you love me Puss?" Shira tried to make herself sound more like Kitty.

"Eh- Of- Of course I- I do," Puss struggled to say, his mind still fighting the effects.

Shira put her arms around his neck, bringing her mouth closer to his. "Then come here," Shira purred, as she started to kiss him on the mouth.

She felt Puss start to hesitate, but eventually, he started to kiss as well. "Oh, Kitty…. When did you ever get this energetic?" Puss asked in a sleepy tone, as he kissed her on the mouth.

Shira pressed him against the ground, kissing him more roughly than ever, but didn't dare try anything else.

She knew she had him now.

"You are one naughty kitty today…" Puss said, catching his breath before she started kissing more deeply him again.

And watching the whole scene in horror, was Kitty Softpaws. At first, she knew it had to be a forced kiss.

But was he trying to struggle? No.

She was speechless, her eyes lit up with anger and horror as she stormed up to the two.

"Having fun?" She growled at the two cats making out on the ground.

"Do you mind?" Shiras asked, grinning evilly at Kitty with amusement. Kitty looked at Shira, then back at Puss in disbelief.

Then in one motion, she picked up her dagger from the ground, and stormed off.

Away from camp.

"I knew it!" She shouted angrily back at them.

Her voice immediately brought Puss back into focus, as he shook his head, to find not Kitty, but SHIRA, on top of him.

"Huh? Wait, wha- get off me!" He growled with anger, as he scrambled out from under her.

He was about to give a sharp rebuke, when he noticed Kitty's angry gaze burning into his pelt, as she turned to walk away.

Puss knew right away what had happened at that moment.

"Kitty! Wait! It wasn't my fault!" Puss yelled as he ran to her.

He stepped in front of her, but she just stormed right through him.

"You just had to lie to me, didn't you Puss!?" She shouted back at him. "Always claiming that you loved me and no one else, but what do I see when I come back to help you? You making out with another cat!" Kitty yelled with anger, now turning to face him. "I should have known. Figures why you lost all your other mates," She spat angrily as she started back toward the horizon. "We are done, FOREVER!"

"Kitty I was drugged!" He shouted at her, getting her attention again.

Her ears prickled for a moment, as she looked back at him, her fur still bristling.

For a moment, Puss thought she believed him. "I love you," he told her warmly, "And I would never lie to you."

A single tear rolled down Kitty's cheek as she replied.

"I don't believe you, I'm sorry."

The words stabbed Puss in the heart like a sharp arrow, as he trembled lightly with sadness. "Kitty-"

"Goodbye Puss," Kitty interrupted sadly as she turned to walk away.

Tears started to form in his eyes as Puss' hat fell off the top of his head. A silver ring with a blue sapphire lie inside it, with the letters P and K engraved into it.

"Kitty," Puss" voice cracked as he attempted to talk.

Kitty turned back toward him.

"Take care of yourself, please."

Kitty nodded swiftly, before turning back around, descending into the distance, as Puss watched his love leave him.

"Good bye, mi amur," Puss said, before collapsing in the grass, stricken with grief.

* * *

Kitty walked along the groups of trees, her expression blank, as she continued forward into the unknown.

That was when she collapsed onto the ground and started crying into her paws.

"Why?!" She thought to herself angrily. "Why does it have to be me that suffers this fate?"

She got back up from the ground a few minutes later and continued to walk, still crying.

It wasn't her fault.

It was PUSS that had betrayed her trust, it was PUSS, that had fooled her all this time into thinking they were love bound.

But no.

He had betrayed that, and she had to accept that fate and move on.

That was one the shuffling of the trees sounded behind her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled behind her, thinking it was Puss, only to find swaying tree branches.

But when she turned back around, the last thing she saw was a ginger cat before blacking out.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 8! Now, before you all start trying to kill me because of the fact that I separated Puss and Kitty, DO NOT lose hope! You will get a surprise later in the story. (I would never separate them forever, promise!)  
**

**Chapter 9 preview: After the tragic events of Chapter 8, Puss tries to cope with the loss of his beloved Kitty, but is soon warned about the danger Kitty is now in. Meanwhile, Kitty has been abducted by Scar and Shira. Can Puss find the way to rescue his love in time and regain her trust? Or will he die trying? Find out in the next grueling, Chapter 9!**


	9. The Egg Behind the Curtain

**I just had to write chapter 9, because today i already had the whole chapter planned out in my head... I hope you enjoy the early chapter. I worked very hard to get this done in one day! Hope you like it. ;D**

* * *

Kitty could feel darkness all around her, as she felt herself being moved by an unknown force. Her vision was impaired, but soon came back into focus. She could hear the faint sound of rushing water, as her eyelids slowly opened. She could see ginger fur, as her body bounced up, then down, up, then down, over and over. Her eyelids closed again, opening a moment later to see a bridge, just closing behind them, with three armed humans behind her. That was when she slowly started to realize that she was being carried. But she had felt too tired to do anything, too weak, too dehydrated. Her eyelids closed again, as she felt herself suddenly hit the ground, followed by the slam of an iron door. Kitty could hear faint voices, as she started to feel her strength return.

"What should we do with her now?" One deep voice asked quietly.

"We keep her here, until further notice, your job here is done."

"But I want my money."

"You will get your money."

"But we agreed now!"

"I never said now, I said after I was satisfied and I'm not! Now get back to your-"

The conversation was interrupted as Kitty sat up from the ground slowly, her eyes still adjusting to the lantern light. She could see two figures, one skinny and tall with a battleaxe on his back, and the other was short and chubby…. But why did she feel she recognized this round figure?

"Kitty! You're awake!" Kitty gasped now realizing who this person was.

That annoying, joyful voice could only belong to one annoying egg….

"Humpty," Kitty growled, "Why am I not surprised?"

Humpty laughed in reply. "Some greeting I get, after bringing you here in one piece!"

"Some greeting you deserve," Kitty spat back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, why do you have to act so difficult to an old friend?"Humpty asked.

"We are nothing close to friends, egg," Kitty growled again.

"Aren't we? You helped me with a contract back then didn't you?" Humpty grinned evilly.

"But then you feel in love with him!" He glared at the wanted poster behind him, pointing to the image of Puss.

"How did you know?" Kitty asked in immediate shock.

"Oh, I know more than you think. Scar has been telling me some very- interesting activity between you and Puss, including that time you two were alone in that tent, I don't think I have to say anymore than that." Humpty grinned again.

Kitty scoffed carelessly, turning her head away. "I don't love him anymore."

Humpty pretend to gasp in surprise. "Oh, Kitty, what happened? I thought you two lovebirds had really hit it off!" Humpty did his best not to smile.

"We did," Kitty admitted sadly, still not looking up at him, "Until that seductive witch came along."

Humpty knew it was the right time for this. "You mean, this seductive witch?"

Just as the words came out, a ginger cat stepped into the room.

Shira.

"You!" Kitty growled angrily, as she attempted to lunge against the iron bars, reaching her paws out as far as they would go.

"Nice to see you too, Kitty Sensitivepaws," Shira mocked, while grinning slyly at her.

"I bet Puss was in on this too! You and that Scar cat!" Kitty glared at her with burning hatred in her eyes.

"Oh, Puss? You really think I loved him?" Shira asked innocently, as a large, mysterious, ginger tom entered the room. A red feather lie on his hat, which was deadly similar to Puss' along with his boots and cape.

A chill ran up Kitty' spine at the sight of him.

Had he done something to Puss than mugged him?

"I saw you two making out, of course you do!" Kitty shouted at her.

Humpty exchanged looks with Shira and the mysterious tom. "You really believe that?"

"Si, I know what I saw." Kitty stated, feeling sadness flood her again, as she remembered the time she had caught Shira and Puss kissing.

"What you saw, was Puss hallucinating, Kitty." Humpty explained.

And at that moment, the true hit Kitty like a large blizzard. "You don't mean…"

Shira stepped up to the iron cage, staring at Kitty with a pretend look of sadness.

"There's a reason I brought Nightroot," Shira whispered, as she grinned at Kitty.

A look of horror appeared on Kitty's face, as she buried her face in her paws. "Oh, little Kitty, Kitty, you really thought I was innocent didn't you? But how wrong were you?" Shira mocked, making a clicking sound with her tongue. She stepped over to Scar, who she had clutching herself extremely close to.

"But, like I said before, I already have someone I love…." Shira started kissing him on the mouth deeply, making Humpty and the guard look away in disgust, until they had finally stopped.

"But of course you never considered that fact…." Shira mocked her again.

Kitty did everything in her power to stop herself from crying.

Puss had not lied to her, he had been drugged! But she hadn't listened to him all this time, just because she had let down her guard.

And it was all because of her!

Kitty could feel rage start to replace her emotion, as she let a tear escape her eye.

Suddenly, she lunged forward in one motion, nearly grabbing Shira's fur. "You stupid witch! When I get out of here, you will be the first person I go after, I promise you!" Kitty screamed with rage, as the group started to step out of the room.

Shira was the last person to leave, as she grinned one last time at Kitty. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kitty collapsed onto the floor once the door had closed, bursting into tears.

It was all her fault that she was here, she hadn't even listened to the one person she loved most in her life!

Puss.

But now he was gone forever, thinking she didn't love him.

And with a heavy heart, Kitty knew he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Puss walked along the desert toward a town.

He could see the front gate now, just a few hundred meters from him.

Dehydration had kept him awake all day, as he walked blankly toward the large gate, sleep tugging at his eyelids.

Once he had reached the bridge, he legs started feel heavier, and heavier, as he trudged forward.

And finally he fell forward, the distance sound of frantic Spanish voices and metal footsteps echoing in his ears.

His eyelids started to close, as he started to descend into darkness.

* * *

That was when Puss realized where he was again, the dream world.

He floated blankly in the air, until gravity brought him back down onto a blank, dark surface.

And sure enough the Grand Oak soon appeared before him.

"I know why you are here, I don't have to be told twice," Puss said gloomily.

"I did everything in my power to aid you Puss, but you did not understand the meaning of my advice." The Oak explained.

"However, you must not lose hope, if you ever want see your love again."

Suddenly, Puss felt a sudden surge of anger overcome his feelings.

"Hope!?" Puss exclaimed, "I don't even know what that word means anymore! I have lost my love because of being drugged by that witch! I have lost the meaning of my name! Don't you see? I HAVE no hope, you stupid tree!" Puss yelled.

The old tree just gazed thoughtfully at him, stroking his mossy beard. "You are truly lost, Puss. Do not let anger cloud your judgment. There is a way to regain the trust of your mate. But you must allow me to explain, otherwise I will be of no use to you." He explained.

Puss finally sighed with frustration, and then nodded for him to continue.

"Kitty is in great danger Puss, danger that she cannot overcome without your help." The Oak explained.

Puss gazed at the dark ground silently. "She won't want my help Senor, she does not love me anymore."

"But she does."

"What do you mean?" Puss asked impatiently.

"She now knows what you did was not done by choice, but was done against your will, and she now feels love for you again Puss. But you cannot abandon her now, in her time of need." The Grand Oak insisted.

Puss' spirits started to lift.

"Then what time to we have to waste? Where is she?" Puss asked frantically.

"To the far west, lies the Dark Keep, a long abandoned castle where you will find your love waiting, but do not be hasty. Your enemies will be lying in wait, including the 3 that you have been warned about." The Grand oak warned.

"But where exactly is it?" Puss asked again.

"You will know the way young Puss, but now, you must be swift," The Oak replied, as white mist started to surround him.

The whole started to shift, until Puss' eyes finally opened.

At that moment, all of his strength came flooding back to him as he darted up from the bed that he had been put in to rest.

There was no time to wait for anyone to check on him, he had to find Kitty now! And he would die trying if that's what it took….

* * *

The gate of the village flew open as a large horse leapt onto the bridge, with Puss riding on top, as it galloped away.

The owner was right behind it, yelling and cursing in Spanish behind Puss.

"Come back here you stupid horse thief!" He was yelling as he tossed stones at Puss, who was now far ahead of him now.

Puss grinned slyly back at the man. "Sorry amigo."

Stealing didn't apply to him at the moment, he was determined to rescue Kitty, no matter the cost!

"I'm coming Mi amur, hold on!" Puss said with a hard look of determination on his face.

"Hyah!" Puss whipped the horse forward again, sending it flying across the plains.

The sun was shining in his fur, now red instead of its usually yellowish color, as it started to set.

It was a truly remarkable sight.

* * *

After two days of riding through valleys, hills, plains, and mountains, Puss was now approaching the Dark Keep, which he had found after getting a tip from a friend about its location. It sat up on the hill, towering over a small stream which ran under a large metal bridge.

Puss leapt off of his horse, after tying it to a nearby tree, before crouching down on all fours.

He crept forward down the hill until he reached a tree, before creeping to the next. The first neighboring tower was about 10 meters from his position.

He could see the guard now, scanning the side Puss was hiding at.

Puss knew he had to do something to get this attention. That's when he noticed a group of small stones on the ground next to him. He swiftly swiped one up from the ground, silently praying the guard wouldn't take notice.

But the guard showed no sign that he had seen it.

Sighing with relief, Puss readied his arm and tossed the stone with a swift crack of his paw, sending it flying at one of the wooden beams that held the tower up. It bounced off the side, making a loud crack sound on impact, but got no reaction from the guard.

Puss tossed another farther up the beam, this time catching the guard's attention long enough for him to race down to the edge of the tower. He crept along the perimeter of the wall, still aware of the other two guards atop of the wall, keeping watch. Hugging the edge of the wall, he tiptoed to the side, taking each step carefully until he had managed to pass both of the guards successfully.

But something caught his eye above him, the perfect entry point.

It was a whitish tower that was connected to the main part of the castle, with a faint light coming from a small, open window, just the right size for Puss to squeeze through.

The keep was old, so it was full of scratches and holes that made it easy for Puss to get a good grip with his claws, as he started to climb up.

He climbed as quietly as the old keep would allow him to, doing his best to not disturb the guards. Puss was just inches from the window, as he carefully reached upward, when one of his boots started to slip off the rock, as a group of debris tumbled onto the ground.

His body swung to the side limply, as he struggled to get a good grip again. One of the guards walked over to his side of the wall to investigate.

"Huh?" The guard tried to look where Puss was supposed to be, but Puss had managed to scrunch himself under the curved part of the tower, his feet touching the rim of the wall.

"I was sure I heard something…." The guard said.

"It's probably just the Keep you old fool! Now shut up and keep your eyes peeled!" The other guard snapped, as they returned to their original spots.

Puss sighed with relief as he climbed back under the window, and reached for the ledge carefully, as he peeked his eyes inside briefly.

He could make out Shira, who was just sitting down at a chair next to the fireplace, facing away from the window.

He carefully crept through the window, making sure his tail was not touching the ground as he stalked forward from behind her.

Before she had a chance to react, Puss unsheathed his sword and pressed the blade part against Shira's neck, making her gasp with surprise.

"If you value your life, then you will tell me where is Kitty, and what have you done with her?!" Puss demanded angrily.

Shira clutched something under her chair out of Puss' sight.

"The same thing I'm going to do to… YOU!" Shira screeched as she lunged back in the chair knocking Puss backwards.

He quickly struggled to regain balance as she started attacking him rapidly with twin paper fans, slicing at him repeatedly and wildly, as Puss dodged and deflected her blows. He jumped to land onto a chair, but he felt a sharp pain in his ankle as he landed, knocking him back onto the ground. Puss rolled over just in time as Shira lunged at him with fury again, slicing so hard she created a mark in the floor. He checked his ankle to find a long, bloody gash along it, made by the razor sharp fans she wielded. Puss deflected more swift attacks from her fans as she flipped backwards, landing on her hands. Puss took this opportunity to lunge at her, but she leapt off them at the last second, landing behind him as he swiped at air. Shira lunged at him from behind with her fans, but Puss managed to dodge in time, losing one of his whiskers in the process as the razor fan swiped over his face.

Now realizing the strength of his opponent, Puss knew he would only wear himself down if he continued to fight her, so he did the one thing he found sensible.

He ran.

Puss turned and ran through the open door, narrowly dodging to guards who tried to grab him as they joined the pursuit.

"After him!" Shira ordered.

Puss soon found himself at the end of the hallway, now realizing he had missed the door back where he had ran from.

He could only think of one option.

The glass panel in front of him was clear, which meant there was defiantly something behind it.

He knew the risks, but decided to take it anyway, as he leapt through the panel head first, sending shards of glass into the air as he tumbled into the main courtyard of the castle.

Puss was about to start running until he noticed all the guards surrounding him.

But Puss soon realized that these weren't any regular guards, they were mercenaries!

That meant the person who had Kitty, hired mercenaries, but who?

"Don't move a muscle cat!" One of the bandits growled.

Puss sheathed his sword, putting his paws in the air, as Scar stepped out through the front door of the main castle, which happened to be right under the glass panel he had jumped through.

Then someone else stepped outside, someone Puss had thought was long gone for 3 months.

"Hello again, Puss."

Said by Humpty, Alexander, Dumpty.

* * *

**And that's another chapter done by your's truly! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter today, as I have worked very hard to get this done for you today. Chapter 10 will be coming very soon. (And no, that is not the last chapter! ;D) **

**Chapter 10 preview: Puss is astonished to find out the master mind behind the plot against him and Kitty, as Humpty explains everything to him. But chaos starts to erupt, as Puss gets a help from a few allies, as a battle starts to take place... But in the end, their is one question: Will Kitty ever forgive Puss? Find out, in the upcoming chapter 10!  
**


	10. The Real Enemy

**Finally! Chapter 10! I know this wasn't a very long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! I did have a change of plans for this story, because the allies I mentioned before are actually coming next chapter, so don't lose your hopes yet! **

* * *

"Humpty?" Puss voice echoed with disbelief as he stared at his old friend. "You were dead! I saw you fall off that bridge!"

"You did, but I did not die." Humpty walked up to him, flanked by two other mercenaries.

"Speaking of which, how did you get here exactly?" Humpty asked.

"I got tips from a friend," Puss replied simply.

"Anyhow, I think we have other things to discuss, don't you?"

"What do you want Humpty?" Puss growled.

Humpty laughed in reply. "What do I want? What I want, is for us to be like we used to be as kids Puss! Brothers!"

"Not a chance Diablo!" Puss replied swiftly, narrowing his eyebrows. "You lost that chance long ago, and now you are doing the same thing twice!"

"Puss, we could be rich just as we dreamed of as kids! I want someone to share my wealth with, my true brother. You, me, and even Kitty!" Humpty insisted.

Puss scoffed at the mention of her name.

"Kitty? Is this what this is about? Kitty?" Puss asked him angrily.

Humpty's gaze changed to surprise, now realizing that Puss knew he had Kitty. "What are you talking about Puss? Kitty is safe and sound in the castle, and-"

"That is a lie!" Puss accused him, "I know all about your little plot to ruin my life, and I know you have Kitty! Well you want a newsflash? You nearly succeeded! And because of what you have done to me, we can NEVER be brothers again!" Puss shouted.

Humpty looked down at the ground blankly, before gazing back up at Puss again.

"Such a shame," Humpty said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

At that moment, Shira stepped onto the stairwell, bringing out Kitty, whose hands were tied up, as she put a dagger to her throat.

Puss stared at Kitty in alarm, and then back at Humpty, who just gazed at Puss with pity.

"Let her go!" Puss growled through clenched teeth.

"I didn't want to have to do this Puss, but you forced my hand." Humpty told him.

"Please don't hurt her," Puss begged, "She is the only thing I have left to live for!"

Kitty struggled and growled with anger as she attempted to get out of Shira's grip.

That's when Scar stepped forward beside Humpty, a grey mask covering his face, with only eye holes. A sword scar streaked down his right eyebrow, which gleamed in the sunlight.

Humpty nodded to Scar, gesturing to Puss.

"Deal with him," Humpty ordered.

Scar turned his cold gaze to Puss, as Kitty gasped with panic.

The large tom was nearly two times Puss' own size! There was no way he would ever defeat him!

His gaze burned into Puss', as the guards/ mercenaries stepped back to watch.

Scar unsheathed his sword from his sheathe beside him, before readying it on Puss.

"Face me if you dare!" Scar challenged.

Puss stepped back, and unsheathed his sword, crossing it with his opponent's sword.

He glanced to Kitty, who was wide eyed with worry, before turning back to face Scar.

"Beware Diablo, for you about to face the wrath of PUSS IN BOOTS!" Puss declared, feeling his sprits begin to rise.

"Less talk, more fighting," Scar growled, provoking Puss into action.

Puss clashed rapidly several times with Scar before pausing to readying himself again. He lunged at Scar again, who tossed him back with one push. Puss casually walked around Scar, as Scar waited patiently, watching his gaze with deadly silence.

"I see you can handle the basics just fine," Puss remarked as he readied his sword again.

"Would you like to see something more impressive?" Scar growled as he ran forward clashing with Puss again, spinning and bringing down heavy blows on Puss, who simply fought with one hand, deflecting the blows as if they were nothing, before pushing his sword hand back. Scar's cape blew in the wind, revealing his ginger fur as he readied himself again.

Puss lowered his guard briefly. "Hmmmmm….. Not that impressive if you ask me," he mocked.

Scar's anger got the better of him, as he lunged at Puss again, but Puss sidestepped the harmless strike, as it hit the wall beside him, before Scar clashed several more times with Puss, putting more effort into each strike, until he finally locked himself in a clash with Puss. He pushed harder and harder on Puss sword arm, making Puss feet slide back in the sand as he clenched his teeth, but Puss stood his ground. Scar finally broke the clash, as he raised the sword for another strike, but Puss rolled under his legs and kicked him against the crates. Scar lunged back at him again with fury, this time, slicing through a chain that held a ramp, as it tumbled down toward Puss. He leapt back just as the ramp landed on top of a group of storage crates, sending smoke into the air. He jumped onto the ramp, just as Scar was recovering, who was growling and shaking dust off his fur. Puss slowly walked to the top of the wall, as Scar stepped onto the ramp.

"Awe, I'm sorry did I make the little kitty angry?" Puss teased him in a babyish way.

Scar's fur bristled in response, as he unsheathed a second sword from his belt, making Puss' eyes widen in disbelief, as Scar spun them both in his hands briefly.

Kitty looked shocked as well, now worried more than ever for Puss' safety.

Shira leaned in beside Kitty. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon, "she whispered into her ear, while grinning.

Scar sprinted forward, clashing in a cross with Puss before he pushed it back and narrowly dodged another sword strike from Scar's incoming blades. Puss clashed several more times with Scar, then ducked under one of his heavy blows, just as the two swords sliced over his head. He leapt into the air, attempting to lock Scar in a clash, but he knocked Puss backwards with an overpowering blow, making Puss stagger to the edge of the wall, his feet right on the end. Arms flailing wildly, Puss finally managed to regain balance and dashed to the side, just as Scar attempted to finish him off.

The two clashed each other once more, as Scar continued to push him closer to the tower up ahead.

Puss skidded into the tower, ducking as one of Scar's swords came into the wall. Scar readied his swords again, just as Puss ran alongside the wall, and kicked him in the face, knocking him into the wall. He quickly retreated to the stairwell, which led to the top of the tower, as he started up the stairs. Scar rushed after him until they reached the rooftop. Glaring at Puss through narrow eyes, he stepped onto the stone roof.

"You have no where left to run, Puss in Boots," Scar said through his mask, his green eyes twinkling challengingly.

"I have no intention of running," Puss growled in reply.

He readied his sword again, but could feel himself starting to tire.

Puss lunged forward, engaging in a brief clash with Scar, before head butting him hard. Scar staggered backwards, nearly falling off the edge of the tower.

Puss slashed forward, but Scar jumped out of the way, landing behind Puss.

He turned around just as Scar brought his sword down on him, locking them in yet another clash.

The two pushed on each other's swords, grunting with effort as sparks started to appear.

Suddenly, Scar's sword streaked down Puss handle, as he unhooked the sword from his hand, and tossed it into the air.

Now unarmed, Puss attempted to punch him, but Scar kicked him onto the floor of the roof, putting his swords away. Puss groaned as he attempted to get up, but Scar kicked him back to the ground again.

"Pathetic!" He spat with rage. "This wasn't how I expected the legendary Puss in Boots to fight!"

Scar kicked him again, sending him across the top of the tower. Puss tried to get up again, but Scar picked him up by the throat, as he slowly carried him over to the edge of the tower, hanging his body over the edge. Puss gagged and wheezed painfully, as he struggled to escape his steel grip.

Kitty gasped with horror as she saw Puss over the edge of the tower, at the mercy of Scar.

As Puss felt his last moments start to fade away, a new voice echoed in his mind as he gazed into Scar's green eyes.

"Remember, Puss. Remember who your kin really is…." The voice belonged to the Grand Oak.

And in only seconds, Puss remembered it all, in one flash back….

* * *

**The Flashback...**

Puss could see little ginger paws reaching out, and hear faint crying in the distance. Rain was pounding down on the Earth around him, as thunder echoed in the distance. "This must have been me when I was a kitten!" Puss realized. That's when he the saw two ginger cats in front of him, setting down the basket that the future Puss was in. One of the ginger cats turned to the female and embraced her, talking in hushed voices, as he kissed her on the mouth. Then the male nodded to the female, before she crouched down in front of the basket Puss was in. "I will always love you," She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "No matter where I may be, I will always remember you. Mommy loves you very much." More tears started to stream down her eyes as she sat up from the ground. "Mother…." Puss thought sadly as he watched her pad away to join his father. But that was when he noticed something in his father's arms….. Something ginger looking. That's when Puss view of the scene changed, now seeing through his father's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a baby, ginger kitten. Puss knew it couldn't be him. So he knew there was only one other possibility….. "Is that my-" Puss thought with disbelief, not even able to say the word in his own thoughts.

* * *

Before he could make it out, the image disappeared, as he found himself looking back into Scar's green eyes.

The same green eyes he had seen in that kitten were in his.

"Any last words hero?" Scar asked challengingly, bringing Puss back into focus.

It was at that moment, that Puss knew what Scar really was to him.

Puss continued to gag and wheeze as he struggled to talk. "We- we're brothers-" Puss could barely get the words out.

Scar dropped him back onto the tower, gazing at him in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

Puss coughed roughly and cleared his throat before looking at him straight into his eyes. "We. Are. Brothers."

Scar gazed into Puss' green eyes, as if trying to recognize him.

Humpty had just appeared behind them on the tower."Well? What are you waiting for Scar?" Humpty asked. "Finish him now!"

Puss gave him a pleading look, as Scar continued to stare into his eyes, until he broke the stare.

Scar started to raise one of his swords above his head, poised for striking Puss. Puss clenched his eyes shut at the sight.

Kitty looked away in horror, not baring to see her love die in front of her eyes.

Though one question remained:

Would he really be willing to kill his own blood?

* * *

**I know, I know, that wasn't a very good ending, but I decided to split the battle scene in half, cause I want you guys to think about what choice Scar will make in the end. **Think carefully** Anyway, I hope the rest was at least fairly good, and chapter 11 will be coming soon as well! Stay tuned!**

**Chapter 11 preview: Scar is forced to make a hard choice, that may determined if the legend Puss In Boots will live on. Meanwhile, the castle is stormed by the authorities, giving Kitty and Puss a chance to escape. In this (maybe) final chapter, choices will be made, lives will be lost, surprises will take place, (guess who :O) and a battle will be fought, but in the end, will it be a happy ending for Puss and Kitty?**

**P.S Story will include a ****epilogue showing the aftermath that I have planned.**


	11. ShowDown

**Finally chapter 11! Call me insane, but I spent 10PM to 3AM just to think of and finish this chapter for you guys today... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that I worked all night long on... This was my longest chapter yet. (Nearly 5,000 words long)**

* * *

Scar found himself hesitating on bringing the blade down on Puss.

"Kill him now!" Humpty ordered.

Scar brought his blade higher over his head, but continued to stare into Puss' green eyes.

That's when he realized how familiar they looked…

"NOW!" Humpty shouted.

But Scar just lowered his blade and looked Humpty in the eye. "No."

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, what?" Humpty asked with disbelief.

"No," Scar said firmly as he readied his blade on Humpty. He turned around and offered his paw to Puss, who gratefully accepted it as his brother pulled him up.

"You saved me…." Puss stared at Scar with disbelief.

"But of course, little brother," Scar replied, before handing him one of his swords.

They both readied their swords on Humpty, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Humpty started to back away in fear as they pushed him farther back toward the edge. "

Uh…. Puss, come on now- You know I was only kidding of course about killing you right?" Humpty said with a nervous smile.

Before they could react, a rumbling explosion sounded from the main gate, followed by the blow of a horn.

Then they came.

Guards, tons of them, all armed to the teeth as they flooded into the courtyard.

There were only at least 20 mercenaries total, which were all heavily outnumbered by the pose of guards.

The tower shook furiously, knocking Scar off balance as he slipped off the edge of the tower, but Puss caught his paw at the last second. Behind them, Humpty had managed to get down the stairs while Puss was trying to get Scar back on the tower. "Come on, we have to get that egg!" Puss gestured for him to follow has he scurried down the stairs after Humpty, who had just reached the bottom of the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kitty took the enraging chaos as a diversion, as she bit Shira's hand, then stomped on her foot before rolling away. Shira frantically unsheathed her fans, but soon realized Kitty had stolen her daggers back from her belt. She took a moment to admire her gold dagger again. "Ah, I was wondering where you were."

Shria lunged at her with her fans, but kitty ducked under and swiped her legs out from under her. Shira stopped herself with her hands, before propelling herself onto the rail of the stairwell. Kitty leaped onto the rail, extending her daggers out toward Shira.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Puss," Kitty growled grudgingly.

"Then why don't you come make me, Sensitivepaws?" Shira challenged with a smirk.

"With pleasure," Kitty spat as she lunged forward at Shira.

Her daggers swiped over Shira's face, before Shira attempted to slice through her midsection with her fans, but Kitty ducked under the attempt. She fought Shira to the end of the rail, as another giant battle raged on below them. The sounds of swords clanging and the occasional boom of a flintlock sounded in Kitty's ears as she fought Shira. The thief kicked Shira in the chest, but it only propelled her up to the wall above them as she landed gracefully on her feet. Kitty didn't hesitate to pursue her as she leapt onto the wall, nearly losing a whisker in the process as Shira's fans almost swiped across her face. As Shira attempted another swipe through the midsection, Kitty jumped onto a flag pole above her and swung herself into Shira's face before she could react, sending her scrambling across the stone, losing one of her fans in the process. Kitty tried to leap on top of her, but Shira rolled backwards, as she swung her fan sideways at Kitty, causing a line of knives to shoot out from the folds. Kitty widened her eyes with surprise as she leapt onto her back to avoid the volley of knives, but one grazed her eyebrow, leaving a small, red scratch over her right eye. She scrambled forward to get her golden dagger, but Shira stepped on her paw, sending a yelp of pain from her as she pinned her to the ground.

"Where's lover boy?" Shira asked mockingly, as Kitty growled furiously and struggled to get out of her grip.

"Oh I see, you were going to help him right? Well that's sweet." Shira taunted as she keep her pinned.

"But it's too bad he won't be here to help you, once he sees your pretty black and white corpse." Shira giggled evilly as she took Kitty's dagger, readying it in a stabbing position.

That was when Shira was tossed aside into a wall by a black and yellow tom, knocking out the she cat cold as he offered his paw to her.

"Thanks for the rescue." Kitty said gratefully, "But I wonder, what is the name of my savior?"

"Serrano." The yellow and black tom replied. "And I believe you are Kitty Softpaws?"

"Indeed I am," Kitty admitted in a matter of fact type of way.

That was when she noticed Humpty running toward the main castle, as a loud growl erupted from her throat. "We have to deal with him first."

"I agree, after all it was because of HIM and that she witch, that we were captured." Serrano replied.

They both started running at full speed across the wall, until they ran into two heavily armed bandits up ahead, with pikes.

"We have no time for this!" Kitty decided as she and Serrano ran straight at them. The two bandits readied their pikes, but not fast enough as the two cats slid under their legs and continued running.

The first thing Kitty saw was Puss, as she turned the corner. The sight overjoyed her as she ran at full speed at Puss, surprising him she embraced herself around his body.

"I thought you were dead!" Kitty said, panic in her voice as she hugged her closer. Puss took a step back from her, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"But I'm not," he said affectionately as he started to kiss her passionately on the mouth again, unaware of Serrano's presence. "I love you Kitty."

"I love you too Puss." Kitty replied, as they started to kiss again. But the moment was interrupted when Kitty saw Scar behind him.

Kitty pulled away at the sight of him, hissing with disgust.

"What is HE, doing here?" Kitty growled.

"Kitty, it's all right, he is on our side now, he won't hurt us," Puss insisted, trying his best to calm her down.

"Yeah right, and cats can fly," Kitty muttered sarcastically, "Puss you saw what he almost did to you, and you are saying you trust HIM?"

Puss knew there was no way he could hide it anymore.

"Kitty he is my brother," Puss explained, making her widened her eyes with disbelief.

Before she could reply, Puss quickly said, "I will explain everything later, but right now, we have to keep-"

He stopped himself when he noticed Serrano.

"Serrano? What are you doing here?"

Puss was happy to see his old friend again, but how did he ever end up here?

"That Shira Diablo, is why I am here," Serrano growled, "She wanted information on where you were going just because I talked to you."

Puss nodded in reply. "I will explain that as well when I get the chance, but I believe we have more important things to, Si?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they turned toward the towering castle in front of them.

Humpty had managed to get in before Puss and Scar could reach him, but now that there were four of them, they would have a better chance at cornering him.

They readied their weapons, as they continued into the castle though the front door. The sound of the battle was immediately muffled once they had shut the double doors behind them.

The main hall led to three different doorways, a frustrating decision on where to go.

"This will take too long! We are never going to find Humpty in time!" Kitty claimed in an irritated tone, crossing her arms.

"May I suggest we split up?" Serrano asked.

"No," Puss replied, making all 3 of them look back at him in surprise.

"If there's one thing I know about Royal places like this, it's that the red carpet always leads to the top floor of the castle." Puss explained.

"And just what does that have to do with finding Humpty?" Scar asked.

"Well, if I know Humpty at all, it is very likely that he is waiting for us at the most obvious place, just to lure us into a trap. And the most obvious place in this case, would be the throne room," Puss explained.

"And just what happens if he isn't there? What then?" Serrano asked impatiently.

Puss put his hand on his shoulder. "Amigo, I know Humpty, trust me," Puss insisted as he started to follow the red carpet, followed by Kitty and Scar.

Kitty kept herself close to Puss, never leaving his side as her fur brushed his with every paw step.

"So Puss, how do you know so much about castles and royal places such as this?" Kitty asked, while feeling the whiskers under his chin as they walked.

"Well, I have actually been a royal guest at many different places, including the capital of Spain," Puss explained, "And after a while, I guess it just became a habit for me, knowing all the ins and outs of places like that."

"That explains why you are such a charmer with the ladies then," Kitty replied.

Puss purred in reply. "Yes I will admit, my time at royal courts have made me more polite over time. But the other half of my charms, I picked up from my sword mentor."

Kitty gave a kiss him on the mouth. "Then your mentor taught you well," She purred, as they made the second floor turn.

The group was interrupted, when a small, round ball was tossed between their legs. Serrano was the first to notice it, but it erupted into a cloud of white smoke before he could warn the group. The white smoke clogged their throats, as they started coughing roughly, trying to see as they fell onto the second floor, attempting to rub their eyes so they could see. That's when a ginger figure dashed past them, toward the 3rd floor stairwell, as Puss and Kitty's eye sight cleared.

"It's Shira!" Kitty exclaimed as she darted ahead of Puss after her.

"Kitty wait!" Puss exclaimed, "We will take her together!"

But Kitty continued running.

* * *

Kitty ran up the long staircase, until she finally reached the top floor.

She darted across the red carpet, right into the throne room.

Shira was straight across from her, sitting in front of the throne, casually grooming herself as if she weren't being pursued.

Kitty growled as she sprinted across the throne room, coming straight at Shira. "Yes! I have you now you witch!" Kitty thought triumphantly, only meters from her now.

But her victory was short lived, as a giant cage fell on top of her, trapping her on the ground.

Shira sat up from the ground, grinning at the now trapped Kitty. "Whoops."

Kitty looked around to find a possible way out of the cage, and even tried to squeeze under it, but the cage was firmly stuck against the ground. That's when Humpty stepped onto into the room, clapping his hands repeatedly as he walked inside.

"Not bad Kitty, not bad at all. But you're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to deal with me."

"I won't have to," Kitty replied casually, "I brought a few friends who will take care of that for me."

"Yes I am aware. I already have plans set up for them. But don't worry, I guarantee you a front row seat to see them perish," Humpty replied with an evil grin.

* * *

"What happened?" Scar asked, still coughing from the smoke as Serrano sat up from the ground.

"It's Shira! Kitty went after her without us, we have to move now!" Puss exclaimed as he sprinted up ahead, followed by Scar and Serrano.

They sprinted forward until they had reached the entrance to the throne room. The first thing Puss saw as he entered the room was Kitty in the small cage.

They darted forward to help her, as Kitty attempted to silently warn them away by mouthing words, but they never took notice until it was too late.

The iron door was slammed shut behind them by two guards, as the group swiftly turned around at the sound of the door. Two heavily armed guards appeared from each side, as them and the other two helped form a circle around the trio. Humpty appeared in the throne, sitting a good distance from them, with Shria at his side.

"Welcome gentleman, we have been expecting you." Humpty greeted them from afar, as Puss and his allies readied their weapons.

"Now don't make this any harder than it has to be Puss. We wouldn't want to spill blood in front of Juliet now would we?" Humpty said with a smirk.

"Lay down your weapons now, or they slaughter you all, the choice is yours."

"You know I can't do that Humpty," Puss replied, "You have done enough damage to my life already, I cannot let you get away with it again."

"You know as well as I do that murder is not your way puss. You will not kill me, it is against your honor code." Humpty countered.

Puss lowered his head for a moment. "You are right."

"I am?" Humpty asked, starting to think Puss would give up.

But then Puss unsheathed his sword from his belt.

"However, I cannot let you leave this place unchained," he said determinedly.

Humpty just softened his expression, shifting uncomfortably in the throne.

"Such a shame….. KILL THEM ALL!" Humpty suddenly yelled, propelling the mercenaries into action.

Scar and Serrano immediately engaged in battle with 3 of the mercenaries, while the other 3 tried to take on Puss, who all by himself. Yelling a battle cry, one clashed with Puss using a sword, before he swiftly disarmed the bandit, who ducked just as another bandit armed with a trident attempted to smite Puss. Puss ran along a stone wall in a circle, landing on the tip of the trident as one mercenary with a bow attempted to shoot him, but the mercenary with the trident was waving it back and forth, back and forth trying to get the cat off, making it very difficult for the archer to aim. Finally he released the bow string, sending the arrow flying past Puss, ricocheting off of Kitty's cage, and off the trident bandit's helmet, making him fall onto his back unconscious, as Puss landed on his feet gracefully in front of the archer, who had just changed to a dagger, grinning with determination as he ran forward to meet Puss. They archer clashed with Puss several times, before attempting to grab Puss, who danced out of reach and leapt onto the balcony above him. Not able to reach him, the archer pulled out his bow again, as Puss ran across the balcony towards Scar and Serrano, who were having trouble with the three they were currently fighting. They deflected the blade of one bandit together, as the other two attempted to attack at the same time while they were distracted, but Scar blocked both of their blades at the same time, and pushed them back with one hard push. One sprinted forward as another bandit locked himself in a clash with Scar, just as the other mercenary was about to bring his blade down on him. Puss leapt in front and blocked the blade right before it could reach Scar for the final hit, as he and Scar worked to push their opponents back together. The archer bandit drew an arrow back, attempting to shoot Scar, but once it was airborne, Kitty blocked it with her golden dagger, as it bounced off the blade harmlessly. Scar, Serrano, and Puss were soon all pushed to the center as the 4 remaining bandits started to close in on them, surrounding the trio with their weapons readied.

Serrano and Puss were breathing heavily, and Scar had been hit with a sword on his right leg. Overall the condition of the group wasn't very good.

These mercenaries were well armed, and well trained against them, is what Puss soon realized.

But before either side could do anything, Kitty had come up with a plan, as she gazed up at the chandelier hanging above them.

If she could just make a well placed dagger throw on the chain holding them… then maybe she could take out all four of the bandits in time. Kitty knew there was a fat chance, but decided it was worth the risk for her love. She readied the gleaming dagger in her hands, trying to focus on the place she wanted to throw. "Ok… focus, Kitty, focus," Kitty whispered to herself while taking slow deep breaths. "You can do this…." She thought to herself. Kitty focused all her brainpower on the chain, trying to judge how far she would through, before she brought her arm back, and flicked it forward.

As if the world were going in slow motion, the dagger whipped around and around as it sailed through the air, almost reaching the chain until, "Snap."

Puss was the first to see the shadow descending on top them as he tackled Scar and Serrano to the side, just as the chandelier smashed right on top of all four of the bandits, pinning them to the ground.

Shira and Humpty gazed at the scene in pure shock, their mouths wide open at the scene.

Puss, Serrano, and Scar all got up from the ground, staring back at the chandelier on the ground, than back at Kitty. "You did this?" Puss asked with disbelief.

Kitty blushed in reply. "To save your life of course."

Scar and Serrano stepped forward, as Puss attempted to lift the cage enough for Kitty to crawl through, but it wouldn't budge.

"A little help amigos?" Puss asked as he tried to make it budge again.

When Scar stepped in to help, they had finally managed to lift the cage, just enough for Kitty to squeeze through, as they finally set it back down on the ground.

"Thanks for the rescue, furry lover," Kitty purred as she gave Puss a kiss on the mouth.

"I would do anything for a bad Kitty like you," Puss purred back, as they kissed briefly one last time.

The four of them finally turned back to Humpty, who sat casually in the throne, as Shira stepped in front of him, glaring at the four challengers approaching her.

Scar gestured for them to stay back. "Let me deal with her," he insisted as he put away his sword.

Puss grabbed his arm. "Are you sure about this?"

Scar looked his brother back in the eye. "Trust me little brother, I know her better than anyone," he insisted again as he stepped forward.

Shira's gaze burned into his eyes as he approached her. "Why Scar? Why did you betray me, I loved you!"

"Because this job isn't worth dying over Shira. You know as well as I do that this ends badly no matter what happens to us!" Scar declared.

"So you're a coward then?" Shira scoffed. "That doesn't sound like the Scar I know."

"No, I left because I don't see any point in putting us in pointless danger! Shira, you know the risks of being outlaws. And what we are doing right now is not making this life any easier on us, no matter how much gold we steal! I realize this now, and I want you to understand, please!" Scar begged.

The next sentence shocked Puss, as Scar stepped up to Shira.

"Do this for our kittens."

Shira's fur lowered at this, as did her face, as she stared down at the ground sadly. "How did you know?" She asked silently, as Scar felt her stomach.

"I could see them Shira. Our children," Scar replied quietly, as he gazed into her eyes affectionately. "Are they mine?" he whispered.

Shira nodded silently in response, as Puss watched the scene in utter shock.

The woman that he had fought twice now, had been pregnant the whole time, and Puss hadn't even realized it!

"And when did Scar ever get his soft?" Puss thought.

Shira leaned closer to Scar, as he started to kiss her lightly along the lips. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had separated.

Shira turned back to Humpty as she lowered her fans briefly.

Humpty was staring at the whole group in disbelief, not believing that he had just lost both of his associates.

"This job isn't worth dying for," Shira said firmly as she readied her fans on Humpty.

"Give up Humpty, you have no where left to run!" Puss declared as the whole group approached him.

"Your right…."

Suddenly Humpty pulled down a lever beside him, sending another cage down on all five of them, before they could react.

"Wrong!" Humpty leapt off the throne as Puss and the others struggled to get the cage off the ground so they could crawl through.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Puss hit the cage with anger as Humpty reached the doorway.

"So long, Puss in Boots!" Humpty exclaimed as he turned around to run.

But then a miracle happened.

Blocking his path, were a group of armed guards. Leading them, was the Captain of The Guard.

"Humpty Alexander Dumpty, you are under arrest!" He declared, as they readied their pikes on him.

Tons of other guards flooded into the throne room, with other mercenaries they had managed to arrest, as the rest surrounded Humpty.

Then the Captain approached the group of cats stuck in the cage, as Puss' ears lowered with shame.

He already knew he and Kitty were going to be arrested.

"Puss in Boots….. We thank you."

Puss' ears straightened again in surprise. "What?"

"Get this thing off of them men!" The Captain ordered as the soldiers rushed forward, lifting the cage all the way off them, putting the cage to the side.

"We have been chasing Humpty for a whole decade now, and could never manage to catch him." The Captain explained, "And when we heard you were coming here, we had originally been ordered to arrest you, but considering the work you have done here, the commander as decided to make a generous exception…." The captain paused in mid sentence.

"What kind of exception exactly?" Puss asked suspiciously.

"Well, for starters…. I think every guard in Spain owes you an apology." The Captain started.

"We have found evidence that Alexander has framed you for the majority of crimes you have supposedly committed against Spain, so we are taking the bounty off your head for that. We have also been offering a very large reward for whoever manages to capture Alexander…." The Captain's voice trailed off in the distance.

"What is the reward exactly?" Puss asked, becoming intrigued now.

The Captain took out a scroll from his belt, and then unraveled it, showing the side with writing on it in his direction as he started to read it aloud:

* * *

**The Letter...**

Due to aiding in the capture of the criminal H.A.D and the false accusations made to the hero Puss in Boots, it is my honor to award these things to the hero who had deserved this grand award so long ago:

1\. 12,000 Gold coins

2\. Free land ownership in the beautiful kingdom of Far, Far, Away

3\. The removal of the hero's wanted status

4\. The respect of the guards

5\. The decision on Alexander's fate

6\. Three favors….. (We will do our best to satisfy this wishes for you)

* * *

"We hope that these conditions are enough to satisfy you for your accomplishments. You are now a true hero of Spain, do not disappoint us. Sincerely, Commander Price of the Guard." The Captain finished.

Puss was on the verge of fainting at hearing how much gold he was being given, his mouth wide open with shock as he turned to Kitty. Kitty leapt into his arms, laughing with excitement as Puss spun her around until he set her back down on the ground. "We have a home Puss! An actual home!" Kitty exclaimed with excitement.

"Did you say twelve thousand GOLD coins?" Puss repeated."

"Well, that's what the paper say doesn't it?" The Captain replied, smiling lightly at Kitty's excitement.

"The Commander wanted to know if you wanted to use any of your royal favors now, is there?" The Captain asked.

Puss felt like he was making a wish on Christmas, as his friends gathered around him, even Shira.

Scar walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations little brother," he told him warmly.

Puss looked around at all his friends, including the curious guards, who had stopped to watch.

He thought about Kitty, who was still happy, yet wanted for major stealing crimes.

He thought about Scar and Shira, who were still wanted, with a child on the way.

He thought about his future…

There were so many choices on how to use them…. But how?

Puss thought of the first one, as he turned back around to face the Captain.

"I want Kitty Softpaws, Shira, and Scar's bounty's removed."

The request seemed to shaken the Captain, as he looked at Softpaws, who he clearly had a long, grudge against, then at Shira and Scar.

"Alright, but somehow I highly doubt the Commander's going to approve of this one." The Captain grumbled, "Alright, is there anything else you would like?" He asked, after marking his request on another scroll.

"I want you to give Scar and Shira 10,000 gold coins, which they will put to use however they wish," Puss ordered, earning a shocked gasp from Shira, as Scar's ears widened with surprise.

"He isn't serious-" Scar started.

"Oh I'm very serious," Puss insisted.

Scar leaned in closer to his brother. "I happy for your help, but I must insist that you use the last one for you," Scar recommended, "And think of something good."

"Mmmm, anything else?" The Captain asked.

"Actually, could you hold on the last one?" Puss asked.

The Captain nodded in reply, as Puss turned around to look at Kitty.

"There is something I must ask you Kitty, something I have wanted to ask you for a long time, mi amur." Puss pulled off his hat, as he revealed the ring with the sapphire inside of it, making Kitty gasp with joy.

"Kitty, will you marry me?" Puss asked, as he knelt down dramatically in front of her.

"Yes! A million yes!" Kitty yowled with joy as she accepted the ring from his hat.

Kitty leaned forward and embraced in a large kiss with Puss, making the guards whoop and cheer around them, before he separated from her.

"But how are we going to arrange the marriage?" Kitty asked one the noise had died down.

Puss turned back toward the Captain. "That's where my 3rd request comes in. Can you arrange and pay for a wedding Ceremony for us?" Puss asked.

"I will see what I can do about these three," The Captain said with a nod of his head, as he put the scroll back into his belt.

"But before you leave, I need to know what you want of Alexander's fate. His originally planned sentence was death by executioner, but the choice is yours." The Captain insisted.

Puss turned to the defenseless Humpty, who sat quietly in the center of the guards, not making eye contact with Puss.

"No, he does not deserve to be killed. Put him in prison for twenty years, and he will be no threat to Spain in the future." Puss decided.

The Captain nodded respectfully. "As you wish." The Captain turned to walk back to his troops, but puss wasn't finished.

"And Captain!" He turned back around at the mention of his name.

"Send my gratitude to Price," Puss requested, before turning back to Kitty and his friends.

"Can I please have a moment?" He asked the others, as Scar, Shira, and Serrano started toward the door.

"I don't believe it…. It's over," Puss breathed.

"I know, but at least we managed to get a new life out of it right?" Kitty replied, exchanging smiles with Puss.

"And now we don't have to run anymore," he added, as their mouths neared each other again. They kissed for a long while, before Puss stopped briefly.

They were too excited and speechless to say anything to express their feelings through this whole moment.

"Come on, let's go home," Puss gestured for his Fiancé to follow, as the two lovers walked on through the doorway.

* * *

**I don't believe it... I had just finished editing this chapter at 3:00 AM, just to finish this today. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this incredibly large chapter... and please don't hesitate to review, I could use them.**

**Chapter 12 preview: Puss and Kitty are now married, were you will see the happy aftermath of their relationship together in Far, Far, Away! **


	12. Epilogue

**And the final chapter is here! I know the chapter is brief, but for one, it is the epilogue right? And two, this takes place in Puss' 1st person point of view. I hope you enjoy this small and final chapter of my best story yet, YOU have all definitely earned it.**

**P.S If you have read all 12 chapters, (without skipping a word.) then give yourself a pat on the back. :D ****  
**

* * *

And on that very day, my life changed forever.

I soon married the love of my life, and moved to Far, Far, Away, where Kitty gave birth to my three little Diablo's…. two trouble making toms, and one feisty daughter. Even though they were a handful at times, they gave me great pride and joy, knowing that the legendary Puss in Boots, was their father.

Far, Far, Away proved to be a calm and beautiful place for mi amur Kitty and me, thought I sometimes missed the adventures that we had with each other over the years.

But I think you are all probably wondering about my brother, Si? Well, his relationship with Shira actually went surprisingly well! The favor that I had used for them, had allowed Scar to purchase a house in Far, Far, Away, close by where I now live. I greatly cared for Scar, yet I have so many questions every time I see his eyes, that I fear will never be answered. Because of finding out of my past, it has affected me in many ways I cannot use words to describe, though I am happy to have found my kin. Scar continued to live a happy life with his love, and two newborn kittens, though it was hard for him adjusting to the roll of a father, but I helped him with it.

But what of Serrano you are probably wondering? That question, I do not have the answer to. But it is my strong belief that he is reunited with his fiancé, Myra, that is all we can hope for.

And last but not least, Humpty, Alexander, Dumpty, my old friend. Even though I am considered a hero in Spain, some people still question my choice to allow him to live, as you are probably doing at the moment. I allowed him to live, because even though he may have betrayed me many times before, we were brothers once. And I believe no one deserves to die in that cruel way, even after what he has tried to do to me.

Even as I enjoyed my seemingly perfect life in Far, Far, Away, I continued to wonder to myself: "Who am I really?" This question has bothered me ever sense I made the decision to become a hero, but I believe I have the answer to my own question, after all these years of thinking.

I am not a hero, nor an outlaw…

I am Puss, in Boots.

And I am going to need a milk now….

* * *

**And that is the last chapter of Puss in Boots 2! **

**Thank you guys all so much for taking the time to view every one of these chapters for my story, (sniffles) you guys have touched me so much! (Starts crying with joy) **

**Anyway, I would LOVE if you guys would please post a review for this story, I will even take a guest review. I just want to hear you guy's thoughts on how the story was. I greatly appreciate the support you guys have given me for this story, even though I am a young writer. Because of your support, I am at 1,301 views for this story! Thank you all so much, and for god sakes, have a good summer!**

**Be sure to check out my PIB poll question on profile! (questions rotate every 3 days)**

**P.S Puss in Boots: "How the Legend came to be," will be my next focus, (secondary focus, will be my Star wars fanfic) so start viewing that story if you want to see some more stories!**

**P.S.S Reviews and comments are appreciated, ;D**


End file.
